Prom
by Devil Boy
Summary: They've gone from Prom nominees, to graduates, and now... actors? Well, one of them has. But the others are somewhat involved, too. Now, Gordo's popping the question...
1. Nominees

Prom  
Chapter One: Nominees  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Listen up Seniors," the principal said at a assembly of all the school's Seniors. "I would like to announce the nominees for Prom Royalty." This sent the audience into cheers, showing how mature Seniors could be at times.  
  
"I'll bet Kate and Claire are nominees, they've been the most popular girls since middle school," 17-year old Lizzie McGuire said to her friends Miranda Sanchez and David "Gordo" Gordon.  
  
"Yeah, that won't be a surprise," Miranda agreed.  
  
"First, I'll announce the Prom King Nominees," the principal continued. "And they are: Ethan Craft, Jason Davis, David Gordon, Danny Kesslar, and Larry Tudgeman. Come on up boys."  
  
"How did I get nominated?" Gordo said, getting up to go to the stage.  
  
"We nominated you," Lizzie said. "But the bigger question is how did Tudgeman get nominated?"  
  
"Who knows, someone probably did it as a joke," Miranda said.  
  
When all the guys were on the stage, the principal continued. "And for the Prom Queen nominees, we have Heather James, Lizzie McGuire, Claire Miller, Kate Sanders, and Miranda Sanchez. Ladies, to the stage please."  
  
"Wow," Lizzie said as she and Miranda were getting up. "We were both nominated. Cool."  
  
"Yeah, I know we nominated each other and Gordo nominated us, but still it's weird," Miranda said.  
  
When all the girls got on stage, the principal continued. "Prom is a week from today people, and voting on the King and Queen starts tomorrow, so make sure you vote! Okay, you're dismissed, go back to your 3rd hours." He put his microphone down and starting talking to the nominees. "As I said, Prom is a week from today. So you all need to attend it, but if you can't, make sure you tell me first so there won't be confusion at the announcing of King and Queen. Prom, of course, is a formal dance, so girls need to wear dresses, and tuxedos for you boys. That is all, please report to your 3rd hours."  
  
Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo walked off stage together, and Kate, Claire, and Ethan passed by them talking about how it would be impossible for anyone but themselves to even have a chance. They ignored the popular kids and went to their 3rd hour, English.  
  
English went by quickly, as did the rest of their classes, and soon they were all at Lizzie's house. "Okay, so how are we going to do this? Voting's tomorrow, so me and Miranda are both voting for you Gordo," Lizzie said. "And I'll vote for Miranda, and she'll vote for me. But then who are you going to vote for Gordo, me or Miranda? You can only vote for one King and one queen."  
  
"I don't know yet," he replied.  
  
"Vote for Miranda," Lizzie suggested.  
  
"No, vote for Lizzie," Miranda contradicted.  
  
"I'll figure it out," he said. "But I've got to go, mom's making curly fries for a side dish for dinner. Bye." He left, and Lizzie's mom, Jo, walked into the room.  
  
"Oh girls, I'm so excited about you being nominated for Prom Queens! You girls will knock your competition out of their socks," she said with excitement, and left.  
  
"Oookay mom," Lizzie said, sighing.  
  
"Well, I gotta go too Lizzie, see you tomorrow at school," Miranda said, and she also left. Then Matt walked in the room.  
  
"Lizzie, you won't win, you're too ugly," he taunted and ran out of the room before she had a chance to throw anything at him.  
  
"Kate's going to win, I know she is," Lizzie said sadly to herself. "She gets everything: she's popular, she's dating Ethan Craft, and she's going to be Prom Queen." With that, she walked up to her room and laid down.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Short, I know, I know, but I already have the whole story basically planned out, so reply please, tell me what you think! 


	2. Voting

Prom  
Chapter Two: Voting  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next day at school, Lizzie was a little bit happier than she was the other day. She met up with Gordo to go to the gym and vote for royalty. Lizzie checked the boxes by "Miranda Sanchez" and "David Gordon" on her ballot and put it into the box. Miranda put "Lizzie McGuire" and "David Gordon." When Gordo was done, the girls asked him which one of them he picked.  
  
"Neither," he replied.  
  
"You picked Kate?!" Lizzie said angrily.  
  
"No," he answered.  
  
"Claire?" Miranda asked.  
  
"No, I picked that girl Heather James. She's always been pretty nice, and she's not very popular, really, so I picked her," Gordo told them.  
  
"Well you could have at least picked one of your friends Gordo," Lizzie commented.  
  
"Really," Miranda agreed.  
  
"And if I picked one of you, you would be fighting with each other. So it was for the best," he said, and they separated, all having different first hours to attend.  
  
- - -  
  
In Lizzie's first hour, math, she didn't pay attention, but instead doodled on her pad of paper. She wondered if she had a chance at winning. Then a thought came to her. She knew a girl in student council, Maria, that would be counting up votes, so she could ask her to give her that days results. She was in Lizzie's last hour, so she'd ask her then.  
  
At lunch, Lizzie told Miranda and Gordo her plan.  
  
"That's sorta cheating Lizzie," Gordo said, drinking from a can of Coca~Cola.  
  
"Oh lay off it Gordo, it is not. I'll only get today's results anyway, so there will be like four other days worth of results that I won't have," she said.  
  
"I think it's a great idea Lizzie," Miranda told her.  
  
"I know," Lizzie laughed. She picked up her bag of chips to take one out when Kate walked up behind her.  
  
"Well well well," Kate said, trying to sound superior. "Who do we have here but the three losing nominees. Honestly, I have no idea how you even got nominated by enough people to become nominees. You had to have at least 10 people pick you to become a nominee. But it's obvious that I'm going to win, and Ethan will be my King. Later losers."  
  
"Who does she think she is?" Miranda asked.  
  
"What I want to know is why she always comes over here and talks to us without waiting for a comeback," Gordo said.  
  
"Who knows," Lizzie said. She turned in the direction to see Kate walking up to Ethan and giving him a kiss. "Ew, how can someone even handle to kiss her?"  
  
"I could," Gordo said.  
  
"Gordo!" Lizzie and Miranda both said.  
  
"Hey, I was kidding, I wouldn't really want to, her bad attitude might rub off on me," he said.  
  
The bell rang, ending lunch, and they went to their fifth hours. Lizzie awaited last hour, ignoring the fact that her history teacher was talking about famous Pharaohs of Egypt. When the bell rang, Lizzie hurried to her next, and last, hour of the day. On her way into the class she met up with Maria.  
  
"Maria," Lizzie said.  
  
"Oh hey Lizzie, what's up?" she asked.  
  
Lizzie lowered her voice a little. "I was just wondering if I could get today's King and Queen vote results. But just today's, I won't ask for any other day's, I just want to see how it's going."  
  
"Yeah I guess, but only today's, I don't want to get caught. Come to the student council room with me after class and I'll hook you up," Maria replied.  
  
"Great, thanks Maria, you're the best. We better get into class," she said as the final bell started to ring. They sat in their seats just before the bells stopped which caused evil glares from their science teacher.  
  
The teacher went on about chemicals that they were to use in the following day's lab, and the effects they had on human skin and clothing. This time Lizzie payed attention, not wanting to get hurt or burned from chemicals. As soon as the bell rang, she rushed Maria out of the room to the student council.  
  
"Thanks again Maria," she said, as Maria came out of the room with a slip of paper.  
  
"No problem, just don't tell everyone you have it. See you tomorrow," Maria said and headed to her locker.  
  
Lizzie ran outside to the front of the school to meet Miranda and Gordo. "Guys, I got them," she said.  
  
"Who's winning?" Miranda asked enthusiastically.  
  
"I don't know, I didn't look yet," Lizzie told her. She layed the paper on a picnic table that was near them and they all gathered around it as Gordo read the votes.  
  
"Heather: 15%, Lizzie: 22%, Claire: 20%, Kate: 25%, and Miranda:18%," he said.  
  
"Lizzie! You're in second place!" Miranda said.  
  
"But you're in fourth," Lizzie said sadly.  
  
"Oh well, at least one of us has a chance. And I was lucky enough to even get enough nominations to become a nominee," she replied.  
  
"Okay Gordo, read off the guys percentages now," Lizzie said.  
  
"Okay, Ethan: 37%, Jason: 12%, me: 25%, Danny: 25%, and Tudgeman has 1%," he listed.  
  
"Go Gordo!" Lizzie and Miranda said.  
  
"You're tied for second place," Lizzie added.  
  
"Yeah, I don't know how though, I don't know who'd vote for me," he said.  
  
"Gordo, I think that you're a little more popular than you know," Lizzie said.  
  
"I'm not popular, just well-known. Same with you guys. We're well-known and we're liked, people like Kate and Ethan are popular," he said, matter of factly.  
  
"Whatever you say Gordo, but I've got to go home," Miranda said and left.  
  
"Me too Gordo, are you coming?" Lizzie said.  
  
"Yeah," he said, and walked with her since they lived near each other.  
  
Lizzie sighed and grabbed Gordo's hand, walking hand-in-hand.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked, feeling slightly nervous and looking from their hands up to Lizzie's face.  
  
"Bringing back memories," she said, a dreamy look in her eyes. "Remember when we were little, and we held hands wherever we went?"  
  
"Yeah, that's when we were little," he said, pulling their hands apart. He in fact did want to hold Lizzie's hand, and hug her, and do more than be friends, but he wasn't ready to admit that to her.  
  
"Fine, you party-pooper," she said childishly and laughed. She smiled and talked about when they were little, and they finally reached Gordo's house.  
  
"Well this is where I get off," Gordo said, walking up the cement path. "Bye Lizzie," he said. "And I think tomorrow I'm going to drive, I can't stand to walk to school anymore."  
  
Lizzie laughed. "Bye Gordo. Pick me up if you drive," she said, and finished the walk to her house. She started talking to herself quietly as she walked. "I wish he felt the same way about me as I do about him. Or maybe he does, I don't know. I wish he'd show as many hints as I do to him, if he does like me like that." She sighed and trudged the rest of the way to her house and went to lay on her bed to think.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hope you liked it! A little bit longer, and the plot's starting to unfold. Hope you enjoyed it, reply if you did! 


	3. The E-Mail

Prom  
Chapter Three: The E-Mail  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hello?" Miranda said as she answered the phone.  
  
"Hey Miranda, it's Lizzie," Lizzie said.  
  
"Hey Lizzie, what's up?" she asked.  
  
"Well, I have a... problem," Lizzie told her.  
  
"I see, please explain it to Dr. Sanchez," Miranda said, pretending to be a psychiatrist.  
  
"I'm serious Miranda," Lizzie said.  
  
"Okay, what's wrong?" Miranda said seriously.  
  
"I'd rather tell you face to face. Can you meet me at the Digital Bean?"  
  
"Umm, hold on," she said, and yelled down the stairs to her mother. "Mom, can I meet Lizzie at the Digital Bean?"  
  
"What time?" her mom called.  
  
"What time Lizzie?" Miranda asked.  
  
"As soon as possible," Lizzie said.  
  
"Right now!" she yelled to her mom.  
  
"Okay," she answered after a couple seconds. "But be back within an hour for dinner."  
  
"Thanks ma!" she said, then put the reciever back to her ear. "She says I can come for an hour Lizzie."  
  
"Great, meet you there," Lizzie said and hung up.  
  
Miranda hung up and went downstairs and left, on her way to meet Lizzie.  
  
- - -  
  
"Lizzie," Miranda called to her friend as she entered the diner. Lizzie turned around and smiled.  
  
"Hey," she replied. Miranda walked up to the table and sat down in the chair opposite Lizzie.  
  
"So what's your 'problem,' Lizzie?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Well... I have a crush on someone," Lizzie said.  
  
"And that's a problem? It's great! Who is he?" Miranda asked excitedly.  
  
"That's the problem," Lizzie said.  
  
"You don't know who he is?" she asked.  
  
"No, I mean its a problem who he is."  
  
"You don't still have a crush on Ethan do you?" Miranda asked, looking unamused. "You better not, that's so old, plus Kate is like, all over him," she pointed out.  
  
"No, it's not him. I mean, it's not a bad thing that I have a crush on this person, but I don't know if it would work out because of who it is," she explained.  
  
"Tudgeman?" Miranda guessed.  
  
"Ew," Lizzie said, remembering her experience in middle school. "I so don't think so, one date with him was enough for me." Miranda started naming off people, and she had listed about twenty before Lizzie stopped her.  
  
"No, no, no. I'll just have to tell you, you'll never get it," Lizzie said.  
  
"Yes, tell me," Miranda said, and scooted her chair as close to the table as she could, as if she was really eager to hear.  
  
"Gordo," Lizzie mumbled, so Miranda couldn't understand her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Gor-do," Lizzie said in syllables.  
  
"Oh my God," Miranda said, and Lizzie laid her head onto her arms, which were on the table. "That's great Lizzie! I've always thought you'd look cute together. Seriously."  
  
"Well I think we might too, and I've been having these feelings for him since we left middle school. And lately they've been stronger," she said, her head still down.  
  
"Have you hinted to him?"  
  
"Yeah, when we were walking home from school today, I held his hand and starting talking about when we were little," she said, and finally lefted her head, rubbing her eyes with her fingertips.  
  
"And?" Miranda pushed on.  
  
"He pulled away after a minute," she continued.  
  
"Oh. Did he seem nervous when he pulled away?" Miranda asked.  
  
"I don't know, why?" Lizzie asked curiously.  
  
"Because if he wasn't nervous, he probably doesn't really have feelings for you, because he would think it was a friend thing, but if he was nervous, he probably does have feelings for you. Guys get nervous about stuff like that," she explained.  
  
"I didn't notice if he was or not. I'm not a good judge of that anyway," Lizzie said.  
  
"I'll talk to him about it," Miranda said.  
  
"Don't!" Lizzie said loudly.  
  
"Shh," Miranda said. "I won't be obvious about it. I'll say 'Do you have a crush on anyone?' or something, so it's not directly connected with you."  
  
"Whatever, but if I find out that you told him, you're dead," Lizzie warned.  
  
"I won't. But I gotta go now, my mom's gonna kill me before you have a chance to if I don't get home. Bye," Miranda said. She got up, pushed her chair in and left, leaving Lizzie to think. She sat there for about ten more minutes before she finally got up with a sigh and left.  
  
- - -  
  
When Lizzie got home, she decided to get online to check her mail and maybe get Gordo off her mind for a while. She logged onto AOL and the familiar voice said 'You've got mail.' Lizzie clicked on the mailbox in the upper-left corner of the screen. There were six or seven random junk e-mails, one from her cousin in Florida, and one from eCrush.com. She deleted the junk and quickly read her cousin's e-mail. Finally, she opened the eCrush e-mail. It said something about entering all the e-mail addresses of the people she thought it might be.  
  
"I can't do that, if someone I enter is someone I don't really like, they'll think I do like them if it was them who sent it to me," she said to herself. "But if I..." she trailed off, getting an idea.  
  
She entered Gordo's e-mail into one of the spaces and went to the next page. She figured if it was Gordo, she'd finally know, and if not, maybe he'd find out that she liked him without her having to tell him. When the next page popped up Lizzie scanned through it quickly.  
  
It was Gordo that had sent her that e-mail! Her mouth dropped open slightly. After a minute, her open mouth formed into a smile. She logged off the internet and plugged her phone back in, dialing Miranda's number. She answered.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Miranda!" Lizzie yelled.  
  
"Woah, why are you so excited?" Miranda said, holding the phone away from her ear for a minute, then putting it back, hoping Lizzie wouldn't yell anymore.  
  
"Guess what?!" she said, a little quieter.  
  
"You won the lottery?" Miranda guessed sarcastically.  
  
"No," Lizzie said, practically oblivious to what Miranda said. "I was online and I got this eCrush thing and guess who it was from?!"  
  
"No way... Gordo?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Alright! That's great Lizzie! Now you'll be together any day now!" Miranda said, excited.  
  
"I know. I'm so happy!" Lizzie said.  
  
"I can imag- oh man, dad's spazzin', I gotta go finish dinner, I'll talk to you tomorrow at school, k?" Miranda said.  
  
"Okay, bye," Lizzie said.  
  
"Bye," Miranda hung up.  
  
Lizzie hung up and danced her way down the stairs. "Woah there you dancing queen, dinner's ready, wash your hands and let's eat," her dad said as she bumped into him.  
  
Lizzie danced to the bathroom and into the dining room. She ate dinner quickly, and her parents wondered why she was so happy. When she danced up to her room, they talked about it.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" Matt said. "She's in love." He stretched out the "o" sound in the word love, dramatizing the sentence.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Nothing about the Prom in this chapter but at least you don't have to wait much longer until they hook up. ;) And to the people that reply about who's going to be crowned King and Queen, I already have the winners picked out, you'll just have to wait to find out. Hehe. 


	4. Prom Dates

Prom  
Chapter Four: Prom Dates  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next morning, Gordo came to pick Lizzie up in his car. He walked up to the door and rang the doorbell, waiting for someone to answer. After a minute, Gordo heard Lizzie yell "Coming!" and a second later the door was open. "Gordo! You came to pick me up!"  
  
"As promised," he said with a smile.  
  
"Great, just let me go grab my bag and I'll be ready," she said, running upstairs to get her backpack. She came back down yelling her goodbyes to her parents, and shut the door, walking down the path to the road where Gordo's car awaited. They got in, Gordo starting up the car and taking off.  
  
"I'm picking Miranda up too," he said.  
  
"Okay," she said, and looked out the window, trying to decide whether or not to bring up the e-mail.  
  
"Are you okay Lizzie?" he asked her.  
  
"Huh?" she asked, turning to face him.  
  
"You just seem a little preoccupied," he said, glancing from her back to the road.  
  
"Oh, sorry," she said, and looked down at her lap where her hands were folded. "Actually, I do have something on my mind."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I got your e-mail Gordo," she said, looking back up at him.  
  
He cleared his throat. "I know, I got the confirmation the you sent it back. I'm sorry if you don't feel the same way, I shouldn't have sent it."  
  
"No Gordo! That's not it at all! It's just that... I've had a crush on you ever since middle school. And I know it sounds dumb, I should have been able to tell you how I felt since we're friends," she said, fidgeting her hands and looking down at them again.  
  
"That doesn't sound dumb at all. I've had a crush on you since middle school too," he admitted.  
  
"Really?" she asked, looking up with amazement.  
  
"Yeah, just think, we could have been hooked up a long time ago," he said.  
  
"Yeah..." she said, hoping that he'd ask her the question she was waiting for.  
  
"So, speaking of that... Do you wanna... go out sometime?" he asked nervously.  
  
"Yeah, that'd be great," she smiled.  
  
"How about tomorrow night, we can go catch a movie or something," he said, turning onto Miranda's street.  
  
"That sounds good," she said, and she smiled at him, and he smiled back.  
  
Gordo pulled into Miranda's driveway and she ran out of the house to the car. "Hey guys," she said as she got into the back.  
  
They glanced back at her, and when they were turning back around, their eyes met, which caused them to blush and not reply to her.  
  
"Woah, did I catch you at a bad time?" she asked.  
  
"No Miranda, it's just..." Lizzie said, trailing off without an intention to finish her sentence.  
  
"Uh huh, I think I know what's going on here, but we need to get to school," Miranda said, tapping her watch with her finger.  
  
"Right," Gordo said, sitting up straighter and backing out, then driving to the school. No conversation was brought up until they reached the parking lot of the school, just a few glances at each other.  
  
They all got out as Gordo stopped, and they all entered the school, Miranda going right and Gordo and Lizzie going left. "Later guys," she called, and ran down the hall before the last bell rang.  
  
"Well, this is my class," Lizzie said, and she opened the door. "Bye."  
  
"Bye Lizzie," Gordo said and ran down the hall, getting into his class right as the last bell rang.  
  
- - -  
  
The lunch bell rang, releasing the fourth hour classes to the cafeteria. Gordo waited at their normal table until Lizzie and Miranda joined him carrying trays of food. "Hey Gordo," Miranda called, and she and Lizzie sat down.  
  
"Hey," he said.  
  
"Hey Gordon!" Ethan called (of course pronouncing it Gor-don instead of Gord-un) and pulled a seat up to the table. "Could you excuse me a minute while I talk to the ladies?"  
  
Gordo sighed. "I suppose, I need to get lunch anyways," he said and got up to head to the lunch line.  
  
"Ladies," Ethan said, trying to put on his charm. "I need a date to the Prom, would either of you beauties like to go with me?"  
  
The two friends exchanged puzzled glances. "What about Kate?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"She... uh... she dumped me. Yeah, she dumped me. So, how 'bout it?" he said.  
  
"I've got a date," Lizzie said, taking a sip of her Coke.  
  
"Miranda?" Ethan asked, looking at her.  
  
"Um... sure," she said softly.  
  
"Great, I'll pick you up on Prom night, later babes," he said, and left just as Gordo rejoined them.  
  
"What was that all about?" he asked, sitting down again, and picking up his hamburger right away.  
  
"Ethan just asked me to the Prom," Miranda said, still awestruck.  
  
"I thought you said the infaturation with him was old news," Gordo said.  
  
"Well yeah, until he actually asks me out!" she said.  
  
"Sounds fishy to me," he replied.  
  
"Shut up Gordo, what are you jealous or something?" she said angrily.  
  
"What now, are you calling me gay?" Gordo said just as angrily.  
  
"Cut it out guys," Lizzie said.  
  
"Stay out of this Lizzie," Miranda snapped. "And come to speak of it Gordo, you probably are gay, I've only seen you with a couple girls."  
  
"Oh, so I don't go from person to person like you?" Gordo said.  
  
"Now I'm a slut?" Miranda said.  
  
"Could be," he replied.  
  
"Gordo you're an asshole, you know that?" she said.  
  
"The feeling's mutual," he answered.  
  
"Jerk," she said, and grabbed her lunch and stalked off.  
  
"Gordo!" Lizzie said.  
  
"What did I do?" he asked, hoping not to get in a fight with her too.  
  
"Well it's good that you look out for your friends by trying to warn them, but you don't have to fight with them," she stated.  
  
"I only gave my idea, then she started yelling at me," he said.  
  
"...You have a point I guess," Lizzie said, and got up. "Be right back." She walked over to where Miranda was standing, talking to a girl. "Miranda."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Gordo was just trying to help you," she said, moving her weight to one side.  
  
"Figures you'd take his side. "Love" can ruin friendships with others," she said and made the quote motion with her fingers as she said the word love.  
  
"Miranda, wh-" she started.  
  
"You heard me Lizzie, you ruined our friendship, now leave me alone," Miranda said.  
  
Lizzie walked back over to Gordo, sad yet angry at Miranda. "What'd she say?" Gordo asked.  
  
"She wouldn't listen to me, said I was taking your side," Lizzie told him.  
  
"I can't believe her," he said, throwing his lunch away in a nearby trash can.  
  
"We can't do anything about it. If she's making a mistake, she'll have to figure it out on her own," she said, frowning.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Make sure you remember the thing Miranda said about love ruining friendship, that'll be important in later chapters. Don't complain about Miranda swearing either, they're in high school so it's not like they probably don't swear, and it's not real, anything can happen in a story. Reply! Thanks. 


	5. First Date

Prom  
Chapter Five: First Date  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next night, Lizzie got ready for her date with Gordo. She knew it wasn't going to be too fancy, it was just a movie, so she put on a pair of blue jeans with a little purple butterfly on the back pocket and a purple t-shirt. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked good, so she pulled some socks on and grabbed her purse, knowing that Gordo would arrive at any time. She went dowstairs and put on her shoes, and as soon as she finished tying them, the doobell rang.  
  
"That's him mom, bye!" she called.  
  
"Bye honey, remember your curfew," Jo called.  
  
"I know, 10:30," Lizzie said, rolling her eyes. Her parents had been fine with her dating Gordo, and she was surprised at how fine they had been. Her mom had been obsessing about it, saying that Gordo and Lizzie would look so good together.  
  
"Don't be late," her father called.  
  
"I won't," she said, and the doorbell rang again. "Bye!" She ran to the door to greet Gordo.  
  
"Hey," he said, smiling. They started walking down the sidewalk after Lizzie closed the door. They had agreed to go see an R-rated scary movie (A/N: Remember; they're 17), and they were going to walk to the theater which was only a few blocks away.  
  
They talked on their walk, and it seemed like they reached the theater in no time at all. Gordo bought the tickets, and they went inside to get popcorn and a coke. (Lizzie suggested that they only get one instead of two.) They went into the theater and sat in the midsection. The room wasn't very crowded so there were few people around the two. They sat down just as the previews ended.  
  
The screen displayed the main actors' names and played an eerie music. The plot started up as a girl wandered into a clearing in a large forest. Another suspenseful tune played in the background as a robed man came up behind her with a black garbage bag in his hands. "That looks like Miranda," Lizzie whispered, talking about the actress. She remembered that since Gordo and Miranda's fight the day before, she hadn't even talked to the other girl. She had started hanging out with Ethan at lunch and in between classes. She turned back to the movie and tried not to think of Miranda.  
  
Lizzie pretended she was scared as the bag went over the girls head, and she scooted closer to the side of her seat, nearer to Gordo. Gordo actually put his arm around Lizzie, which surprised her. She smiled and focused on the film, but didn't ignore the fact that Gordo's arm was around her back.  
  
When the movie ended, the two got up, both complaining of the stupidity of it. They left the theater and headed back to Lizzie's house. Lizzie grabbed Gordo's hand, and to her surprise, he didn't pull away this time.  
  
- - -  
  
The next day was a Sunday, which meant there were two days until Prom. Lizzie got excited and decided to call Miranda to share her excitement, even though they still weren't talking. She dialed the number and waited for an answer.  
  
"Hello?" Miranda answered.  
  
"Hi Miranda, it's Lizzie."  
  
"Ugh, what do you want?" Miranda said, disgusted.  
  
"I wanted to apologize to you, I shouldn't have took sides," Lizzie said.  
  
"Thanks, but no thanks. I don't want your apology," Miranda said and hung up.  
  
Lizzie sadly hung up too, and sat down on her bed. Her phone rang, and she grabbed up the phone again. "Miranda?" she said.  
  
"No, Gordo," was her answer.  
  
"Oh, hey. What's up?"  
  
"Prom's in a couple days," he said.  
  
"And?" she asked.  
  
"We're going together right?" he asked.  
  
"Well yeah, I figured we were going to," Lizzie said.  
  
"Okay," Gordo said, sounding relieved. "Do you have your dress yet?"  
  
"Not yet, I was going to go shopping for it tomorrow," she told him.  
  
"Oh, I hope you find one, it'll be the last day to get one," he told her.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Did you get a tux?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm renting one," he said.  
  
"Cool. I can't believe it's already Prom. It seems like just yesterday we were in elementary school," she said.  
  
"I know, it's weird," he agreed.  
  
"Well I gotta go, me and mom are gonna look through a dress magazine for ideas," Lizzie said.  
  
"Okay, see you tomorrow in school," he said.  
  
"Bye," she said and hung up. She went downstairs and got the magazine for her and her mother to look through. When she opened it, she saw the girl from the beginning sequence of the movie she and Gordo saw modeling a dress. The one that looked like Miranda.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Another short one, I know, sorry. But there's only going to be probably 2 more chapters, the one where Lizzie goes for her dress and the one that takes place at the Prom. I'll try to make the Prom chapter as long as possible, I already have the main plot for that chapter all set up. Please reply! Thanks. 


	6. Perfect Dress with an Accessory of Kisse...

Prom  
Chapter Six: Perfect Dress with an Accessory of Kisses  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lizzie woke up energetic the next morning, dragging her mother out of the house as soon as she was ready to go get the dress. Lizzie's mom drove to the mall and they went in, in hopes of finding a perfect dress. Jo suggested a small store in the corner of the downstairs that looked like it was about to go out of business. And it was soon found out why. The store held really expensive, but nice, clothing.  
  
"Welcome," the lady at the counter said as Lizzie and Jo entered. "We're going out of business, and we're trying to get rid of all of our merchandise. Everything in the store is 75% off, no exceptions."  
  
"Thank you," Jo said. The mother and daughter wandered over to a rack full of dresses. After about ten minutes, Lizzie found the perfect dress.  
  
"Oh mom, it's perfect," she said, holding the dress up to her body and looking in the mirror. The dress was a dark blue with an embroidered design of light blue swirls on the bottom.  
  
"It's very beautiful," Jo agreed.  
  
"But it's too expensive," she commented, holding up an $800 price tag for her mother to see.  
  
"Remember, everything's 75% off, so it would only be $200. I don't see why you couldn't get it, honey," her mother reminded her.  
  
"I can? Yay! I love it mom. Let me try it on first," she said, and headed into the dressing room. She came out a minute or two later, clad in the elegant dress. She gave a little twirl to model the dress for her mother.  
  
"You look great Lizzie. Tell you what, I'll pay for half and you can pay the other half. Deal?" her mom offered.  
  
"Really? Thanks mom!" Lizzie said, and went to change out of the dress. Before they left, Lizzie found a small matching handbag that wasn't too expensive and paid for the items, and they headed back home. Jo told Lizzie she had a pair of high heels that would go with the dress and purse, so she didn't need to get any. Lizzie also had a hair appointment in a couple hours, so she neede to take a shower and wash her hair. When she got home, that's what she did.  
  
- - -  
  
Lizzie soon had her hair done: it was all set in a bun except a thick strand that hung from each side of her face, curly and highlighted. With her hair and full Prom ensamble, Lizzie was to die for. Which is exactly what Gordo said when he saw her in her outfit.  
  
"Lizzie, Gordo's here to see you," Sam called from downstairs.  
  
"Send him up," she called back, not really minding if he saw her in the dress already. Just then, Gordo came into her room.  
  
"Wow," he said.  
  
"Shut up," she teased.  
  
"I'm serious. You're to die for Lizzie."  
  
She blushed and told him she'd ne right back, she wanted to change back into her regular clothes. When she came back, Gordo said she still looked stunning.  
  
"You wanna go for a walk hottie?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, stud," she answered, and they went outside. They walked in silence until they got to an area of town full of empty lots and houses for sale. "Gordo," Lizzie started.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked, looking at her intently.  
  
"I was just wondering if..." she started, until she realized that her and Gordo's eyes were both fluttering shut as their faces were nearing each other's. "...if...you'd...kiss...me..." she said, her sentence ending as their lips met. After a couple minutes of PG-rated, open-mouthed kissing, Lizzie felt Gordo pulling back, and she slowly opened her eyes, revealing his own.  
  
"Yes," he answered a little too late, smiling. "Lizzie... I want you to know that I'm glad you're my date tomorrow, and I'm glad that I didn't accept the offer I had before I asked you."  
  
Slightly surprised, Lizzie spoke up. "Someone asked you to the Prom?"  
  
"Yeah... Kate did..."  
  
"Kate? No way, are you serious?" Lizzie said, awestruck.  
  
"Yeah, I thought it was weird too. It was a couple days before Ethan asked Miranda. She told me that her and Ethan had broke up, but I thought it was odd, that's why I cautioned Miranda."  
  
"Weird. I doubt Kate suddenly had a change of heart or Ethan just suddenly noticed Miranda and me," Lizzie said, pondering the idea.  
  
"Yeah, I think they're up to no good. Somehow," Gordo put in.  
  
"There's nothing we can do about it but wait and see. I just wish Miranda would listen to me," Lizzie said.  
  
- - -  
  
The day of the Prom, Lizzie and Gordo had fun in all their classes. The teachers didn't assign any homework since it was a dance night, and all the seniors were in a festive mood. Couples were seen all around the school: Lizzie and Gordo, Ethan and Miranda, Claire and Danny Kesslar, all seemingly happy. But as Lizzie and Gordo passed a group containing Kate, Claire, and some other popular students, they overheard a part of their conversation.  
  
"Yeah," Kate said with a laugh. "I got the idea from the movie 'Never Been Kissed.' This is going to be so great."  
  
"What are they talking about?" Gordo whispered.  
  
"I don't know, but I think you're right, they're up to no good," Lizzie said, and the two left for their next class.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
What is Kate talking about? What's Miranda's problem? Are Kate and Ethan really up to something? Why did Kate ask Gordo out? Will Miranda make up with Lizzie and Gordo? Who will be crowned King and Queen? Find out in Chapter 7, the longest chapter to be, of Prom. 


	7. Prom

Prom  
Chapter Seven: Prom  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hello?" Lizzie picked up the phone.  
  
"Hey, are you ready?" Gordo said from the other end of the line.  
  
"Yeah," she answered.  
  
"Great. My parents want me to come back for pictures, surprisingly enough. Is that okay?"  
  
"Yeah, my parents are doing the same, they want to take about a million pictures," she told him.  
  
"Okay, I'll be over in about five minutes. Bye," he said and hung up.  
  
Lizzie hung up and went to the bathroom to check her hair and makeup. When she was positive everything was perfect, she went back to her room and but her shoes on and grabbed her purse. She quickly turned off the radio, on which Mandy Moore's "Cry" was playing, and she hurried downstairs to wait for Gordo. As soon as her feet left the stairs, the doorbell rang. Lizzie took a deep breath and opened the door.  
  
The door swung open, revealing David Gordon. His hair was shiny and wet from a shower he must have recently took. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a white shirt and grey tie. He had on a pair of black, shiny loafers. "Wow," he said. "I must say, you look even more fantastic than yesterday."  
  
"Gordo," Lizzie said in an exasperated tone, which caused him to grin. "Well, we better get the pictures over." The couple walked into the living room, linked arm-in-arm.  
  
As soon as they rounded the corner, flashes from the cameras went off. Mr. and Mrs. McGuire were both on the couch snapping away. After about at least a roll of film, Jo told her daughter to descend the stairs for a dramatic, romantic type picture.  
  
"I've always wanted a picture of my daughter coming down the stairs on Prom night," she explained.  
  
"Fine, mom," Lizzie said, with somewhat of a sigh, and let her mom get her picture in.  
  
When Gordo and Lizzie finally managed to get outside, with a few more pictures were taken, they started to walk down the sidewalk to Gordo's house. They had decided that instead of spending money on a limo, they'd just walk, which would increase the romance of the night. After flashing cameras at Gordo's house, the pair was on their way to the school. "Gordo," Lizzie said.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I hope we win," she said.  
  
"That would be cool. But if we don't, that's okay too," he said, wrapping his fingers around hers.  
  
She just nodded softly, walking along with her eyes to the ground. Gordo stopped, grasping her other hand as well. She looked up at him as he was moving in for their second kiss. She wrapped her arms around his back, and he put one of his on her back, the other on the back of her head. As they pulled apart, their eyes met. Gordo stared into Lizzie's deep blue eyes, and muttered the words she was afraid were coming. "I love you."  
  
She stared back into his eyes, absorbing the dark brown into her heart. "I... I love you too," she said almost silently, pulling him in for one more kiss before they finally got back on their way to the dance.  
  
- - -  
  
They finally arrived at the gymnasium of the school, and stood in line to the entrance. When they got to the doors, Gordo handed the tickets to the teacher who was taking the tickets in, and they went inside.  
  
The inside was covered with blue, light blue, and white streamers. The stage had been decorated to match the school's Prom theme, 'Angels in the Sky'. There were balloons all over the floor and floating around in the air, and there was a band playing a fast song on stage. Lizzie and Gordo went to get punch instead of dancing just yet. When they got to the punch table, they saw Ethan and Miranda talking there. And Kate approaching from behind them, very slowly, with a can of dog food.  
  
'I got the idea from the movie 'Never Been Kissed.' This is going to be so great.' Kate's words came back in a ghastly sense to Lizzie. Never Been Kissed... dog food... Prom... Finally, Lizzie understood.  
  
Just as Kate was stopping behind Miranda, Lizzie yelled out. "Nooo!" She yelled it so loud that the band even stopped playing. Lizzie rushed up and pushed Kate back, the dog food flying out of her hand and landing in Ethan's hair.  
  
"Lizzie! You ruined it, you wench!" Kate yelled from the floor. Ethan ran to the bathroom, his hands up to his hair. Miranda was just standing there, her mouth open, not knowing what to say.  
  
"Oh... my... God..." she managed to get out. "You were... right, Gordo. I'm so sorry I didn't believe you." With tears in her eyes, Miranda ran up and hugged him. Then she turned to Lizzie and did the same. "I'm so sorry," she repeated. "I just didn't want to believe you. I mean, I thought it was weird that Ethan asked me out too. And Kate dumped him right before Prom, how convenient. Yeah right, I can't believe it all."  
  
"They tried the same with me and Gordo. Obviously they tried to get either me or you, but Kate asked Gordo out too, but they didn't fool him," Lizzie said softly. Miranda pulled her friends' hands up to her face. She squeezed Lizzie's and put Gordo's to her eye.  
  
"I'm so sorry."  
  
"Shhh, it's okay. Here, let's go get you a date," Lizzie said, dragging Miranda off to find her someone to dance with. After only a few minutes, the girls returned to Gordo along with Jason, one of the Prom King candidates. Miranda and Jason seemed to get along, so Gordo and Lizzie left them alone so they could go dance.  
  
The two joined the dance floor just as a slow song started up. It was '(Everything I Do) I Do It For You' by Bryan Adams. The song was a well-written and very romantic song, which made it perfect for the couple to dance to. Lizzie put her head against Gordo's chest as they danced.  
  
"Gordo, I can't believe we're here," Lizzie said.  
  
"I know, this is perfect," he said.  
  
"Yeah," she said, stopping herself from talking to soak in her surroundings, mainly the music and Gordo.  
  
Another song started up, an older song, 'Pour Some Sugar On Me.'  
  
Lizzie and Gordo danced to the music, and Lizzie started to sing along softly with the chorus.  
  
"Pour some sugar on me, oooh, in the name of love, pour some sugar on me..."  
  
Lizzie sighed against Gordo's chest. Soon, they had danced through 'What's Luv?' by Fat Joe and Ashanti, 'Caramel' by City High, 'Sometimes' by Britney Spears, and 'Hero' by Enrique Iglesias, all of which were sung by the band on the stage.  
  
They decided to sit out of the rest of the songs and just talk. They talked for a half hour or so when Miranda and Jason came over and joined them. The group talked for a while until the principal stopped the music and announced it was time for the crowning of King and Queen. He stood at the center of the stage, the previous year's royalty to either side of him.  
  
"Attention students, the time you've all been waiting for!" This resulted in a loud outburst from the gym's occupants, and they finally quieted down when they realized that the faster they shut up, the faster they'd get the results of the voting.  
  
"Drum roll, please," the principal said, opening an envelope as the students hushed. "For this years Prom King, Ethan Craft!"  
  
The crowd erupted again, and Ethan went up to the stage. He had what looked like a napkin on his head, probably covering what dog food he couldn't remove from his hair. He grabbed the microphone to give his little speech.  
  
"Uh... yeah, I wanna thank you people that voted for me, and to you other people, you're not very smart," he said, ironically, as he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. Lizzie and Miranda looked sad for Gordo and Jason, but they just shrugged it off.  
  
"It's not that big of a surprise," Gordo said.  
  
"Nope," Jason agreed.  
  
"Students," the principal said. "For Prom Queen this year, our winner is..."  
  
The room turned almost deadly silent, they were very interested.   
  
"Kate Sanders!" Another burst of cheers, excluding the group of four in the back of the gym.  
  
"Ahem," Kate started her speech. "It's of course, not a surprise I'm up here, and for those of you who voted against me, I'll find out, and you'll die."  
  
Lizzie looked up at Gordo, but also saw Kate and the principal fighting over the mic in the corner of her eye. "I thought we'd have a good chance," she said, just as a slow melody of a song started to play. Ethan and Kate, as King and Queen, were entitled to dance on stage.  
  
"Yeah, but I'd rather be down here, with the rest of the student body, dancing with you, than be up on stage as the center of the attention of the public eye," Gordo said, pulling her into the night's last dance.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
YAY! I finally got to the Prom chapter! Hate it, like it? Review and tell me. And I'm thinking of adding a couple chapters of the aftermath of Prom, the ending and graduation of their high school careers, etc. So leave it in your reply if you think I should add more chapters. Thanks. 


	8. Yearbook

Prom  
Chapter Eight: Yearbook  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Two more weeks until graduation," Gordo said to Lizzie at lunch the week after Prom.  
  
"Yeah, I can't believe it," she said.  
  
Just then, Miranda and Jason joined them at the table. "Hey," Jason said.  
  
"Hi," Lizzie said, and Gordo nodded a greeting.  
  
"Oh my gosh, this is so cool," Miranda said, sitting down in a chair.  
  
"What?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"You know how we voted for the hall of fame people for the yearbook? Like the friendliest and best smile and stuff?" Miranda said, and Lizzie nodded. "Well today is when they take the pictures for the yearbook. So we finally get to know if we won for anything!"  
  
"That's awesome!" Lizzie agreed. Gordo and Jason just looked at each other and shook their heads. The group continued talking and they made a little pact. They promised that they wouldn't tell each other what, if anything, they had won for. After they finished talking, the bell rang for their next class, where halfway through, all Seniors were to report to the gym, they'd be called ten at a time, and they would either get a picture in the hall of fame, or they'd get a stupid award for not making it in.  
  
The end of the day finally came, and the yearbooks would arrive at the school in one week.  
  
- - -  
  
A week later, the four were sitting at their usual lunch tables after just recieving their yearbooks. They all opened it to the Hall of Fame pages and looked for each other.  
  
The pages showed this:  
  
MOST ATHLETIC: Thomas Meeker and Claire Miller  
CUTEST COUPLE: David Gordon and Elizabeth McGuire  
FRENDLIEST: Richard Benson and Elizabeth McGuire  
BEST DRESSED: Daniel Kesslar and Miranda Sanchez  
NICEST: Jason Davis and Emily Richardson  
BIGGEST FLIRTS: Ethan Craft and Katherine Sanders  
BEST SMILE: David Gordon and Katherine Sanders  
SHIEST: Robert Nicks and Venna Hemsell  
HAPPIEST: Jason Davis and Elizabeth McGuire  
FUNNIEST: Jason Davis and Renae Clarke  
CUTEST: Ethan Craft and Katherine Sanders  
MOST ORIGINAL: Robert Alan and Claire Miller  
CLASS CLOWNS: Ethan Craft and Miranda Sanchez  
CLASS BOOKWORMS: Gregory Tinns and Sally Pearson  
BEST HAIR: Daniel Kesslar and Miranda Sanchez  
MOST CREATIVE: José Garcia and Heather James  
BEST EYES: David Gordon and Janelle Edwards  
MOST LIKELY TO SUCCEED: Elliot Martin and Heather James  
BEST FRIENDS: Katherine Sanders and Claire Miller; Elizabeth McGuire, Miranda Sanchez, and David Gordon; Heather James and Emily Richardson  
  
  
"We each got three," Lizzie commented.  
  
"So did Kate and Ethan," Miranda added.  
  
"And Gordo got best smile and best eyes," Lizzie smiled, and hugged her boyfriend.  
  
"You got happiest and friendliest," Gordo said.  
  
"I can see why you guys got cutest couple," Jason said as the two hugged again.  
  
"Jace, you got happiest, funniest, and nicest," Miranda said. "That's so cool."  
  
"Compared to class clown, best hair, and best dressed, it's nothing," he said, and the two started hugging as bad as Lizzie and Gordo.  
  
"Ugh," Kate said as she walked up. "Save it for the bedroom. Anyway, I'd like to know how you could possibly beat me out for best dressed and friendliest."  
  
"You? Friendly?" Miranda said, looking up.  
  
"Ha, ha," Kate said snobbily. "Just be happy that you actually beat me out on those." She flipped her hair behind her shoulder and turned to walk away.  
  
"Oh, and Kate?" Miranda said.  
  
"What now?" she said, without turning around.  
  
"Your boy gave a nice speech last week," she said.  
  
"What-ever," Kate said in syllables, and stalked off to the popular people's table.  
  
The four stopped hugging and just talked for a while, looking through their yearbooks as they did so.  
  
"I can't believe we're graduating next week," Jason said.  
  
"It's weird," Gordo agreed.  
  
"Elizabeth McGuire and Ethan Craft, please report to the office, Elizabeth McGuire and Ethan Craft, to the office," the voice over the loudspeaker said.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I will probably only add one more chapter after this, maybe two. Maybe if I get enough good reviews then I'll add more than that, maybe continuing the story past high school. 


	9. Will Lizzie Cheat on Gordo?

Prom  
Chapter Nine: Will Lizzie Cheat on Gordo?  
  
A/N: Sorry I haven't updated lately, but I've been busy with school assignment and stuff. Plus, I was just going to have the graduation chapter after the last one, but now I think I'll add a few more.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Ugh," Lizzie groaned, as she got up to go to the office. "Be right back." She grabbed her backpack and walked to the office.  
  
- - -  
  
Lizzie arrived at the office, where Ethan was already waiting. She walked up to the secretary and asked her why she had been called up. The secretary replied that she didn't know, the principal wanted to speak with her, and she should sit down until he was ready.  
  
Lizzie sighed and collapsed into the chair next to Ethan, without bothering to look at him. After a couple minutes of silence, the principal opened his office door and called the two of them in.  
  
"Sit down," he said, and motioned his hands towards the two chairs that sat in front of his desk. They did, and waited patiently. "I'm sorry to tell you, you both have detentions tomorrow," he said.  
  
"What?! Why?" Lizzie burst out.  
  
"Settle down, Miss McGuire. We found out that the both of you had ditched yesterday," he said.  
  
"I didn't ditch!" Lizzie almost yelled.  
  
"Shh!" the principal said. "Yesterday, second hour, you were not in class, but you were in every other class."  
  
Lizzie realised that she had been in the bathroom crying yesterday in second hour. Her favorite cousin had died, and she couldn't go to second hour because she just started crying. "But I was here, I was-" she started.  
  
"Don't argue, there's nothing you can do about it," he replied. "And Mr. Craft, you ditched the whole day, we have it confirmed." Ethan didn't say anything. "So," the principal continued. "You will serve your detentions tomorrow after school for an hour, if you don't show up, your punishment will be doubled. That's all, you can leave."  
  
Lizzie got up quickly and hurried out back to her friends. When she got there, Miranda asked, "What did they want you for?"  
  
"I got a detention because I didn't go to second hour yesterday."  
  
"Oh. When do you have to serve it?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Tomorrow. After school. For an hour," she said.  
  
"That sucks," Gordo said.  
  
"I know," she said.  
  
- - -  
  
Soon the day was over, as was the next, and Lizzie was heading towards the detention room. The detention teacher was the freshman English teacher, Mr. Diller. He took Lizzie's detention slip and told her to sit down next to Ethan. She did, and suddenly Mr. Diller muttered something.  
  
"Freakin' 5th period. Slipping Ex-Lax into my coffee. Those little bastards," he said under his breath. To Lizzie and Ethan, he said: "Be right back kids. Don't go anywhere." And he hurried out of the room.  
  
Ethan sighed and leaned back in his chair. Lizzie glanced at him to notice that he was staring at her.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Hmm," he said.  
  
"What do you want?" she repeated.  
  
He got out of his seat, sort of suavely, and stood in front of her desk.  
  
"You're really starting to scare me," she said, and got up. He walked toward her, and she backed up until she was against the wall. He beant in towards her, and moved his lips towards hers for a kiss.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sorry it's so short. But I wanted a cliff-hanger and it came so quickly, so I just ended it there. But is Lizzie going to pull away from the kiss or let into it? To find out if she cheats or not, read the next chapter, when I get it up. 


	10. Uh Oh

Prom  
Chapter Ten: Uh Oh  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lizzie was surprised at first, but found herself falling into the kiss. She didn't know why. After what Ethan and Kate had done to Miranda, she was even more angry with them. But she just couldn't pull back from him. She wasn't kissing back, she was just letting him kiss her. She was about to pull back when Miranda walked into the room. When Miranda saw Ethan and Lizzie, her eyes opened wide and her mouth dropped open. Lizzie saw Miranda turn and quickly run out of the room. She pulled away from Ethan and ran out, trying to catch up to Miranda.  
  
But Miranda was already gone, and Mr. Diller was coming back. Lizzie ran into him, knocking them both down. She got up to chase after Miranda again, but Mr. Diller spoke up.  
  
"I don't think so, McGuire. Back to the detention room. Now," he said. Lizzie had no choice. She'd have to spend the remaining forty-five minutes in detention. With Ethan. But this time Mr. Diller would be there. So Lizzie trudged after the teacher, back to detention, where she'd have to think about Miranda the rest of the time.  
  
When they got there, Ethan was back in his seat, with a satisfied grin on his face. Lizzie gave him a scowl and sat back down, this time a few seats away from him. She stared at the clock and wondered if Miranda would tell Gordo or not.  
  
After what seemed like hours to Lizzie, Mr. Diller released them. Lizzie ran all the way home, leaving Ethan there, even though he tried to talk to her. Lizzie got home and hurried up to her bedroom, logging on to the internet to see if Miranda was online. She'd rather talk on the internet right now than on the phone or face-to-face.  
  
To her luck, she was. So she sent her an instant message.  
  
  
LIZZEE: miranda?  
MANDER: ...  
LIZZEE: have you told gordo?  
MANDER: no  
LIZZEE: are you gonna?  
MANDER: i should, but i dont know yet.  
LIZZEE: please dont tell him. he cant know... it was an accident... ethan just... did it, and i... i dont know, it just happened  
MANDER: Lizzie, how could you?  
LIZZEE: i said i didnt mean it  
MANDER: well try explaining that to Gordo  
MANDER: and nows the time, he just logged on  
*D_GORDON has entered the room*  
MANDER: hello Gordo.  
D_GORDON: Hey guys, what's up?  
MANDER: Lizzie has something to tell you  
D_GORDON: Yeah?  
LIZZEE: no i dont  
MANDER: just tell him  
LIZZEE: i cant... look, i g2g, bye  
*LIZZEE has left the room*  
D_GORDON: What was that all about?  
MANDER: nevermind... i gotta go too, ttyl  
D_GORDON: Bye.  
*MANDER has left the room*  
  
- - -  
  
Lizzie plugged her phone cord back in, and her phone rang as soon as she did. "Hello?"  
  
"Lizzie, it's Miranda. You NEED to tell him."  
  
"Miranda, I can't, I told you," she replied.  
  
"I know it must be hard, but the way me and Jason stay close is by being honest to each other," Miranda said.  
  
"Well have you kissed another guy besides Jason when you were dating Jason?"  
  
"No, but..." Miranda said.  
  
"Exactly. You don't know how horrible it feels. And how hard it would be to tell him that. I don't want to lose him," Lizzie said.  
  
Miranda was quiet for a minute. "I'm just trying to help. And I know I shouldn't be the one giving advice when I didn't take Gordo's about Ethan, but still. Anyway, I have to go help my mom clean the living room. Do what you want," Miranda said, and hung up.  
  
Lizzie stood there with the phone in her hand for a minute. She finally hung it up and sat down on her bed. She couldn't tell him. It would hurt him so bad. She couldn't do it.  
  
She couldn't...  
  
- - -  
  
The next day at school, Gordo came up to where Lizzie and Miranda were standing. "I know, Lizzie," he said.  
  
"What do you know?" Lizzie asked, fearing the worst. That he knew about her and Ethan.  
  
"About you and Ethan," he said, as if reading her mind.  
  
Lizzie swallowed. "Gordo, I-" she started, but Gordo cut her off.  
  
"Don't try to explain anything Lizzie. I heard Ethan bragging about it to his friend. Why didn't you just tell me? If you would have explained everything to me and told me what happened, I might not be so mad. But you didn't. And I'm mad. I don't know what else to say," he said, and turned around, leaving the two girls by their lockers.  
  
Miranda gave Lizzie a look which was sympathetic, but also had a slight 'I told you so' feeling to it. Lizzie looked down at her feet, trying to hide her tears. Now Gordo might never forgive her. She might be Gordo-less forever. She might have ruined it for herself.  
  
Miranda slowly walked away, knowing that Lizzie probably needed time alone. Lizzie stood there, tears still gliding down her cheeks.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: LIZZEE and MANDER were Lizzie and Miranda's screen names in the first Lizzie McGuire episode, so I used them here. I made up Gordo's.  
  
Next chapter soon. Review if you liked it.  
P.S. Thanks for all the reviews! There's a lot! I'm glad you all like my story! :) 


	11. Patching, Part One

Prom  
Chapter Eleven: Patching, Part One  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The rest of the day was like murder for Lizzie. Gordo never looked at her during any of their classes, and he didn't eat with them at lunch. He was in a horrible mood, he wasn't trying on any of his work in his classes, he wasn't paying attention during speeches, he wasn't being the model student he usually was. Most people would think that a brainy person like Gordo wouldn't take somethign like this so seriously, wouldn't be hurt by love. But obviously they could. He could. He was.  
  
Lizzie was just as bed as Gordo. She didn't pay attention during classes either. She was in a rut after what she had done to him. Miranda felt bad, she thought she should have told Gordo or forced Lizzie to. But she didn't, and she thought of everything that happened as partially her fault.  
  
Lizzie was walking down the steps of the school to go home when she heard someone call to her. "Lizzie," the voice said, which turned out to be that of Kate.  
  
Lizzie turned and faced the other girl. "What do you want?" she said unhappily.  
  
"I can't believe you did that. And I'm sure you'll be happy to know that I broke up with Ethan. I can't believe he kissed someone else besides me. And to think it would be you, of all people," she said.  
  
"You know what Kate, I'm not in the best mood right now and I'd appreciate it if you'd shut the hell up and get out of my face," Lizzie said angrily.  
  
"Ooh look, it's Lizzie McGuire, Miss Tough Stuff," Kate said sarcastically. "Am I supposed to be scared of you?"  
  
"Shut up Kate," Lizzie said, and started to walk off.  
  
"Whatever Lizzie. I'm not the one who goes kissing other guys besides my boyfriend," Kate said. But that was enough for Lizzie to go off. She turned around and punched Kate in the face. She didn't put a lot of force into it, but it was enough to knock Kate down.  
  
Lizzie was in shock. She didn't think she could actually hit another person in anger, even Kate. She just stood there, looking at Kate holding her bloody nose. But what Kate said next surprised Lizzie.  
  
"I deserved that," she said, still holding her nose.  
  
"What?" Lizzie said, as if she didn't hear her right.  
  
"I said that I deserved that," Kate repeated and got to her feet. Lizzie just continued to stare at her.  
  
"Lizzie," Kate said. Lizzie blinked her eyes. She had been in a daze. She hadn't really punched Kate. Kate hadn't even said anything since the first time she called out to Lizzie.  
  
"Sorry. What?" Lizzie said.  
  
"You dropped this," Kate said, and handed Lizzie her history book that she must have dropped. Lizzie looked up to mutter a thanks, but she saw that Kate wad tears in her eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Nothing," Kate said, and started down the stairs to go to the parking lot and to her car.  
  
"No, tell me," Lizzie said.  
  
"Ethan dumped me. There, happy?" Kate said sourly.  
  
"Because of me?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"I'm sure that's why," Kate said.  
  
"Look Kate... I... I'm sorry," Lizzie said.  
  
Kate let out a little laugh, but the tears in her eyes revealed that it wasn't a exactly laugh of happiness. "I don't blame you, Lizzie," Kate said seriously.  
  
Lizzie was silent for a few seconds. "You don't?"  
  
"No. It was Ethan that did it. He even said so. Even if you wouldn't have kissed back, it would have been the same. He still would have dumped me. But now I realize that that's a good thing. I don't know what happened to him. He's changed over the past year. He never cheated or anything like that. But this time he did, and now it's a good thing that we're not going out," Kate said.  
  
"So why are you crying?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"This happened two days ago, and everyone found out earlier today. Except me. Somehow, everyone in the school kept it from me. Everyone stared at me as I went down the hallways. I didn't know why, but now I imagine that they were thinking, 'Oh look, there's Kate. Her boyfriend makes out with other girls and she doesn't know.' And when I found out, from who else but Mr. Bigshot himself, just a few minues ago, I realized what the stares meant. I realized that for once, I wasn't aware of what was going on," Kate said.  
  
"Don't be so hard on yourself," Lizzie found herself comforting her 'enemy.' "It's not your fault. You're better off without Ethan."  
  
"I know, I know, but it's just so hard for me to understand all this stuff," she said. "And why are you trying to make me feel better? I haven't been friends with you since before middle school."  
  
"Well..." Lizzie said, trailing off.  
  
"I've been such a bitch to you, Miranda, and Gordo, and here you are being nice to me."  
  
"I figure that I might as well be nice to you. We did used to be friends. And I can't hate you completely after all of that. And remember back in middle school? There were a few times where we actually got along for a little while each time."  
  
Kate laughed again. "I don't know why I became such a jerk. When I went to camp that one summer, and when I came back to school, I guess the popularity just went to my head," Kate said.  
  
Lizzie smiled when she realized that she and Kate were patching up their friendship. Kate smiled too and hugged her old friend. "I'm not going to be mean to you three any more. I promise," she said.  
  
"What about your other friends? Claire and those guys?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"I learned that dumping your friends is wrong. So I can't just dump them, no matter how rude they are to other people. I'll just tell them that you guys are my friends again, and if they don't like it, then that's their problem. You know that they'll listen to me. I'm like their leader." She laughed again, and continued. "They'll be semi-nice to you. There will probably be those small things that they'll do, but what can we expect?"  
  
Lizzie's smile broadened. "So we're friends again?"  
  
"Yeah," Kate said. "We need to meet Miranda and Gordo now, so I can apologize to them."  
  
Lizzie's smile faded after that remark. "Um... Gordo isn't speaking to me."  
  
"What? That's not good. Come on, come to my house, we can think of a way to fix it," Kate said.  
  
Lizzie smiled a sad smile. Maybe Kate would patch it up. If she could patch up a friendship from seemingly forever ago, and patch up a friendship and a relationship that crumbled from a horrible mistake, Lizzie would be very happy.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Review please. I can't believe I have so many reviews, and it's great to know that people like my story.  
  
A/N: Sorry if you don't like the thought of Lizzie and Kate being friends, but I think it's a nice concept. And I thought I made them re-become friends in a believable enough way. Lol, anyways, next chapter should be up soon. 


	12. Patching, Part Two

Prom  
Chapter Twelve: Patching, Part Two  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kate drove Lizzie to Kate's house, a place Lizzie hadn't been in years. Kate led the way up to the porch and entered the house. They were greeted my Mrs. Sanders. "Lizzie? I haven't seen you in years!" she said.  
  
"Hi, Mrs. Sanders," Lizzie said, and she followed Kate to her bedroom. They sat down on the pink-blanketed bed and Lizzie listened to Kate's plan on how to patch up her and Gordo's relationship. But it would need to include Miranda and Jason...  
  
- - -  
  
The next day at school, Lizzie and Kate were explaining Kate's plan to Miranda and Jason. Kate had already apologized to Miranda and Miranda hesitantly accepted.  
  
Just then, Gordo was walking up, and Kate hurried away. Gordo opened his locker, a few feet away, and Lizzie tried part one of the plan. "Hey Gordo," she said. Gordo just looked in her direction, then went back to his combination. Part one was complete, now it was Miranda's turn. Lizzie walked away as Miranda walked up.  
  
"Gordo?" Miranda said.  
  
"Mm," Gordo mumbled, supposedly a acknowledgement to her greeting.  
  
"You need to get back together with Lizzie," she said, causing him just to shake his head slightly. "Gordo. Look how sad she is. Look how sad you are. It's obvious why, because you need each other."  
  
"No," he said, turning to face her. "I'm sad because she kissed another guy. How would you feel Miranda?"  
  
"Gordo, it was a mistake, everyone makes mistakes. You, of all people, should know that," she replied.  
  
"I can accept a mistake. But this isn't a mistake. How could someone cheat on you like that?"  
  
"Gordo, it's done, nobody can change it. She feels so bad and she's going down the drain without your acceptance of her apology," Miranda said, looking at him intently.  
  
"Yeah, well," Gordo said, not bothering to finish his sentence, and he walked away with his books.  
  
Miranda's part was unsuccesful, now for Jason's part.  
  
- - -  
  
"Hey Gordo," Jason said, and sat down next to him in their study hall. Gordo was still on okay terms with Jason.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"I know you don't want to hear this, but-" Jason started.  
  
"Is it about Lizzie?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Yeah," Jason said.  
  
"Then you're right, I don't want to hear it," he said.  
  
"Just listen dude," Jason said. "Just hear me out. Lizzie is sad because you won't accept her back. When Lizzie's sad, Miranda's sad. When Miranda's sad, I'm sad. So none of us are progressing from this."  
  
"What do you want me to do? Just accept what she did and believe that she won't do it again. She did it once, how do I know she won't mess up again?" Gordo said.  
  
"You can't. But you gotta believe in people, gotta give 'em another chance. You're an awesome guy, and Lizzie deserves you. Think about it," Jason said, and went to his own seat as the bell rang. He looked over and saw Gordo with his chin rested on his fist. He was thinking about it.  
  
- - -  
  
"Miranda," Gordo said at lunch, causing Lizzie, Miranda, and Jason to turn around. Gordo was standing there, motioning Miranda over to him.  
  
"Yeah?" she said, as she joined him away from the table.  
  
"I'm gonna give her another chance," he said.  
  
"Gordo! I'm so happy!" Miranda said, and Gordo told her to quiet down. "Don't tell her yet, I want to do something special."  
  
"Okay," she said, and started to walk away.  
  
"Miranda," he said again, and she turned. "Don't tell her." Miranda held up her hands in defense, as if to say 'trust me.'  
  
Gordo left with a smile on his face, and Miranda rejoined the table. "What did he want?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Nothing," Miranda said, but her eyes caught Jason's, and he realized what he had talked to her about.  
  
"Oh," Lizzie said softly, and looked down at her lunch.  
  
- - -  
  
That night, Gordo went over to Lizzie's house. He rang the doorbell, and Mr. and Mrs. McGuire answered. "Gordo," Jo said. She looked at Sam, then called to Lizzie. "Lizzie, you have a visitor!"  
  
"I'm busy, ask if they can come back later!" Lizzie called down the stairs. Jo looked at Sam.  
  
"Sam, I can't handle her being sad like this anymore," she said.  
  
"Lizzie!" Sam called. "Come here!" Lizzie sighed and came down the stairs. She turned the corner, and when she saw Gordo, she stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
Jo pulled Sam into the kitchen, leaving the two alone. "Lizzie," he said. She didn't answer, so he continued. "I realized that you deserve another chance. One mistake shouldn't ruin our lives. I want you to accept my apology for the way I've acted, and I want to get back together."  
  
Her eyes were wet with tears. She leaned into his chest and started crying, and he hugged her. They stood there for at least two minutes, and finally she pulled back. "I forgive you," she said.  
  
He pulled something out of his pocket. It was a small box, not wrapped, no ribbon. Just a plain box. He handed it to her, and she took it, looking up to his face. She wiped under her eyes and slowly opened the box. Inside it was a small bracelet, which was engraved with the word "Dream."  
  
"Dream?" she asked.  
  
"Because you're the girl of my dreams. And I'll always dream of you," he said. She started crying again, but this time in joy. She hugged him once more, and realized that everything was patched up.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	13. Back to Normal

Prom  
Chapter Thirteen: Back to Normal  
  
Whoa... why does everyone think that I'm stopping this fic? It's still got a lot more to go, I just haven't been able to add more lately. I only have like two weeks of school left, and I've been reeeeally busy with it, getting ready for finals and all. But anyways, here's Chapter 13, aren't you all so happy? :-P  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next day, Gordo sat with Lizzie, Miranda, and Jason at lunch. Kate had apologized to Gordo for how she had acted over the years, and everything was perfect for the Seniors, except that they only had one week of school left, and they'd be out of high school forever. Gordo and Jason were in a conversation about hoe Gordo wanted to be a director, and Lizzie and Miranda were talking about Graduation when the voice over the loudspeaker started up.  
  
"David Gordon and Heather James, please come to the office," it said. Gordo shrugged and got up to go to the office.  
  
"Gordo," Lizzie said.  
  
"Yeah?" he said, turning around.  
  
"Promise me one thing?" she asked.  
  
"Sure," he said, waiting.  
  
"Don't kiss her, whatever you do," she said, smiling.  
  
Gordo grinned. "Don't worry." He headed up to the office.  
  
- - -  
  
Gordo didn't return until after the next class had started. "What was that about?" Lizzie whispered to him when he sat down.  
  
"I was picked for Valedictorian and Heather was picked for Salutatorian and the principal wanted to talk to us about our speeches and stuff," he said.  
  
"Gordo, that's great!" Lizzie said, a little too loud. The teacher stopped talking and looked at Lizzie.  
  
"Do we have a problem, Miss McGuire?" she said, peering at Lizzie over the rim of her glasses.  
  
"No ma'am. Sorry," Lizzie replied.  
  
Gordo laughed. "Yeah, it's cool. It'll look good on my college application," he said.  
  
"Let's go out tonight," Lizzie said, off-subject.  
  
"Okay," he said. "Pick you up at seven?"  
  
"Yeah," she said, and they stopped talking to pay attention to the teacher.  
  
- - -  
  
At seven sharp, Gordo was at Lizzie's house. He rang the doorbell, and Lizzie was there, and they were on their way to a restaraunt.  
  
Lizzie spoke up. "Gordo... how long have you liked me? As in crushed on me?"  
  
Gordo glanced at her. He seemed sort of embarrased. "Since like seventh or eighth grade."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.  
  
"I tried, once. But... I couldn't."  
  
"When?" she asked, looking at him intently.  
  
"Seventh or eighth grade. When you went out with that Ronny kid. He had just broke up with you, and you were crying in the library. I came in to comfort you, and I was about to tell you," he said.  
  
"So that's what you were gonna tell me. I tried to get you to say what you wanted, but you wouldn't tell me," she said.  
  
"Yep," Gordo replied. "So how 'bout you?"  
  
"Huh?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"How long have you liked me?" he asked.  
  
"Besides that little crush a long time ago, I've liked you since middle school," Lizzie said.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, repeating her words.  
  
"I don't know... I guess I was afraid that you wouldn't feel the same way," she said.  
  
They drove the rest of the way in silence, and they pulled up into the parking lot of the restaraunt. They didn't get out.  
  
"I don't feel like eating here anymore," Gordo said.  
  
"Me neither," Lizzie agreed.  
  
"Let's call Miranda and Jason and see if they wanna go on a double date with us to get pizza," Gordo suggested.  
  
"Good idea," Lizzie said, and pulled her cell phone out of her purse. She called Miranda and asked if she and Jason wanted to meet them at the pizza parlor. Miranda agreed, and she said that they'd be there in about ten minutes. Gordo pulled out of the parking lot, and drove to the pizza place. They went in and waited for Miranda and Jason.  
  
Miranda and Jason soon joined them, and the four ate pizza and talked, enjoying the one of the last nights that they'd be in high school together.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapters to come: a graduation chapter, a scary chapter (where two of the characters go missing - oh no!), maybe a few other miscellaneous chapters, and college chapters... maybe some post-college chapters and a ten-year high school reunion chapter  
  
  
  
It's weird that I was going to just make this story about a Prom but people liked it so much that I had to add all these other chapters... the title seems wrong now, lol. Thanks to all of my reviewers!!! :) 


	14. The Scary Chapter, Part One

Prom  
Chapter Fourteen: The Scary Chapter, Part One  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
---Three days until graduation...---  
  
Lizzie, Gordo, Miranda, and Jason just entered the mall. Very oddly, they were alone. There weren't even any shopkeepers or janitors or foodcourt employees.  
  
"This is too freaky," Miranda said. "We need to leave."  
  
"I agree," Lizzie said.  
  
"Let's go," Gordo said. They turned around to go back outside when the lights flickered and went out. Lizzie and Miranda screamed. Their boyfriends tightly held their hands and they hurried to the doors. All the doors were locked. The girls almost started crying. They clutched Gordo and Jason for dear life.  
  
There was enough light coming from the dark gray sky outside that the four could see a hundred feet or so in front of them.  
  
"We need to get out of here, dude," Jason said to Gordo.  
  
"You got that right. I say we go into that potpourri and candle shop over there and get some candles to see with," Gordo replied.  
  
"Gordo, that would be stealing!" Lizzie said.  
  
"We're all alone in a completely dark, empty, and locked mall in the middle of the day. I think we need to use some sort of light to find a way out. And we can always pay for the candles if we get out of here," Gordo said.  
  
"When. Not 'if,' " Miranda said. But Lizzie and Miranda followed the guys into the shop. They each took a tall candle from a display and were about to leave when they realized that none of them had anything to light them with.  
  
"Now what?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"There's gotta be some matches or a lighter in here somewhere. It's a candle shop, they have to light them somehow," Jason pointed out.  
  
"Right," Gordo agreed, and they went towards the cash register desk to look through the drawers. Sure enough, they found a book of matches. They lit the candles and went back into the hallway to find another exit.  
  
They walked about four hundred feet when Miranda found light switches that turned on the overhead lights. None of them worked.  
  
"So we have to use these candles the whole time? Great," Miranda muttered. They went on their way again. They searched for literally two hours, but all the exits were locked. Gordo and Jason tried to bust the glass of the windows to get out, but they were all made out of an unbreakable glass/plastic mixture. They were stuck inside.  
  
They went to a bedroom store where they found two sample beds. Just two. Afraid to sleep with Gordo in the same bed, (she didn't trust herself) Lizzie opted to slumber with Miranda, leaving Gordo and Jason in the other bed. Awkwardly, the guys got into the bed, facing away from each other. They all fell asleep, hoping that somebody would be in the mall to find them.  
  
  
---Next day, two days until graduation...---  
  
  
Lizzie and Miranda woke up to find Gordo and Jason missing. There were signs of a struggle. The sheet and blanket were twisted up and on the floor, leading towards the door. Two of the five fluffy pillows from the bed were out in the hall. Lizzie and Miranda hurridly headed to the pillows. They looked both ways down the hall. To the left, Miranda pointed out something.  
  
"Isn't that Gordo's shoe?" she asked frantically.  
  
"It is," Lizzie squeaked. They ran to the shoe. Lizzie picked it up when they heard a crash. Could it be the guys?  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next half of this chapter will be up soon, (hopefully tomorrow) so you'll just have to wait to see what happens!  
  
Chapters to come: the second part of the scary chapter, a graduation chapter, a few miscellaneous chapters, and college chapters... maybe some post-college chapters and a ten-year high school reunion chapter 


	15. The Scary Chapter, Part Two

Prom  
Chapter Fifteen: The Scary Chapter, Part Two  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
---When we last left the story, Gordo and Jason were separated from Lizzie and Miranda...---  
  
  
"Oh no, his foot must be so cold!" Miranda said.  
  
"This is no time to joke Miranda, we need to find out what that crash was!" Lizzie said, running towards the noise.  
  
"Right," Miranda said, and ran off after Lizzie. They ran, store after store, to the source of the crash. It was a small janitor's closet. Lizzie opened the door and the girls rushed in. The guys weren't there. The floor was messy with brooms and rolls of toilet paper.  
  
"Where the hell are they?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Lizzie, look," Miranda said. She was pointing overhead where a small door was swinging back and forth.  
  
"You've got to be kidding. You only see stuff like this in movies. I am so not going in there," Lizzie said.  
  
"I'll tell Gordo when I see him," Miranda said, and found a ladder to use to reach the door.  
  
"What are you doing? You're not going up there," Lizzie said.  
  
"Watch me," Miranda muttered, adjusting the ladder. She started to climb up.  
  
"You can't leave me here alone. What if someone comes?" Lizzie asked shakily. She glanced around.  
  
"Come with me then," Miranda said, reaching the top. She pulled herself up into the hole. Lizzie looked around a few more times, and finally hurried up the ladder. She made it inside, revealing a large enough space to stand upright in. She saw Miranda waiting for her. "I knew you'd give in," she said. Lizzie rolled her eyes and the two girls followed the tunnel.  
  
They had walked for only about ten or fifteen seconds when they heard a clanging of the metal tunnel. It came from around the corner. Lizzie and Miranda quickly moved to the noise. Gordo and Jason were there. They were tied up and gagged, sitting on the floor. The girls hurried to untie them and they explained what happened.  
  
"This crazy old lady..." Gordo wheezed.  
  
"...little old hag..." Jason continued.  
  
"...she tied and gagged us..." Gordo said.  
  
"...claimed the mall was hers..." Jason managed.  
  
"...ran off that way," Gordo finished, pointing behind them. The guys got up and the four hurried in the direction of the old lady. They finally reached the end of the tunnel, which released into a small room. Jason jumped down into it. The little lady that Gordo and Jason had described jumped on him.  
  
Jason was struggling to get the woman off when Miranda jumped into the room. She grabbed a bottle off a small shelf and hurled it at the lady's head. The woman fell and the bottle oozed purple liquid all over.  
  
Gordo and Lizzie jumped in, and they stood there, staring at the lady for a moment. Then, making sure the woman couldn't get up, they looked around. There were witchcraft books and little bottles of different liquids all over in the room. Other witch-like items were scattered in miscellaneous places.  
  
Gordo saw a phone and called the police. He hung up the phone just as the old lady started to come around.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" Jason asked her. "Explain or we'll call the police."  
  
"No, no, not the police," she said in her old lady voice.  
  
"Then explain!" Jason said.  
  
"Okay... I'm a witch... and that's why nobody was here when you arrived. I cast a spell that made everyone here transport outside and created a force field that wouldn't let anyone else in," she said.  
  
"Then how'd we get in?" Miranda asked, rolling her eyes at the idea that the lady was a witch.  
  
"I'm getting there. The storm was causing the power to lower. That's when you came in. Eventually, the lights went out and I had to create a new force field. But I didn't think to cast the transporting spell again. When I was wandering around this morning, I saw you four sleeping. I grabbed the two boys and brought them here. I was going to come back to get you girls, but I need to take another dose of strength potion so I could lift you. But then you jumped in here and that's how it ends," she finished.  
  
As soon as she finished, the sounds of sirens were heard. "You promised!" the witch yelled, cowering into a corner.  
  
"Oh no!" Lizzie said. "How will they get in? The force field!"  
  
"Hahahaha," the witch cackled. But Miranda must have saw her glance at a hefty book on a podium. Miranda grabbed the book. "NO!!!" the witch yelled. Miranda started rippping out the pages. This technique had obviously worked, as there were footsteps heard in the hall. Gordo hurried to the hole so he could get the cops to come into the tunnel. Soon, there were two cops handcuffing and dragging the witch off.  
  
Another police officer was talking to the kids. "We've had missing person searches out on you four since last night. But you managed to catch this... witch, I guess, as she says. I don't see any reasonable explination of how she did this. But anyway, we'll need you to come into the police department for questioning and then you'll be free to go home to your families. Come with me please," he said.  
  
The four obliged and followed him. As they almost had reached the exit of the mall, Lizzie felt something in her hand. It was Gordo's shoe. She had been holding it for the whole time. "Oh, here Gordo," she said, handing it to him.  
  
"Thanks," he said, and put his shoe on.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapters to come: the second part of the scary chapter, a graduation chapter, a few miscellaneous chapters, and college chapters... maybe some post-college chapters and a ten-year high school reunion chapter  
Unfortunately, this (and all of my other stories) will not be added onto until early August. I'm sorry if that dissapoints anyone, but look for the next chapter in August! :) 


	16. Reality

Prom  
Chapter Sixteen: Reality  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
[A/N: Sorry for the long, long wait, but finally, here's my next chapter! Read it and enjoy! Not the best chapter, but the story'll get better, believe me.]  
  
  
"The shoe part was corny," Lizzie said.  
  
"I know, but it was funny," Matt insisted about his story. (A/N: After a mostly real-life-ish fic, you didn't think I'd have a witch in it without something being up, did you? Lol.)  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Lizzie muttered and handed Matt his story back. Don't use me in any more of your stories. And don't use swear words in them either. You're only fourteen," she said, getting up to go get ready for the Graduation rehearsal.  
  
"Don't tell me what to do," he said. "I can swear... you do."  
  
"Don't use me as an example," she said. A car honked outside. "That must be Gordo. Tell Mom and Dad that I went to rehearsal." She grabbed her purse and rushed out to meet Gordo.  
  
- - -  
  
Gordo, Gordo, Gordo, Matt thought bitterly. That's all she ever thinks about anymore. Why doesn't anyone ever think of me that much? He walked up to the front window and peered through the blinds to see Lizzie getting in Gordo's car. Miranda and Jason were in the back seat. Matt looked up to Gordo and Jason, although they probably didn't know. They were like his role models. He went up to his room and pulled out a pad of paper he had hidden under his bed.  
  
He closed his door so his parents wouldn't see the paper when they came back. He sat at his desk and set the pad in front of him. Secretly, he had studied Gordo and Jason when they had been over hanging out with Lizzie and Miranda, and he had written down how they acted and other things, so he could try to be like them.  
  
He read what he had wrote so far:  
  
Gordo-  
Smart; good looking; has known what he's wanted to be since he was around my age.   
Jason-  
Funny; really nice; always happy; good looking.  
  
"Not much, but it's a start," he said. Then he remembered when Lizzie was in middle school, she complained about a girl dressing like her and changing her hair to look like her. "That's what I can do! I can dress like them! I'm a genius!" he said, and hurridly put his paper back to its hiding place. He grabbed his wallet off his dresser and rushed downstairs. He found some paper by the phone and jotted a note to his parents.  
  
Mom and Dad-  
Lizzie went to her graduation rehearsal and I went shopping. I should be back around 4:00.  
Love,  
Matt  
  
He put the paper on the kitchen counter by the fridge and went to the front door. He made sure he had his key, and locked the door to leave. He got on his bike and rode to the local mall.  
  
- - -  
  
At five o'clock, Gordo dropped Lizzie off at her house. They exchanged a kiss, and Lizzie walked up her driveway. She opened the door and walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Hi, mom," she said.  
  
"How was your rehearsal, sweetie?" her mother said, cutting up vegetables for dinner.  
  
"It was great. Everyone did everything right and it's perfect. And the real thing's two nights away and I'm so excited!" Lizzie said.  
  
"That's great, honey. Oh, Matt wanted you to go up to his room when you got back," she said.  
  
"What's he want?" Lizzie asked, getting up.  
  
"I don't know. He left to go shopping, then ran upstairs before I could see what he got. I didn't even see him, but he yelled down for you to come up when you got home," she explained, and Lizzie walked to the staircase.  
  
"Matt shopped? And he wants to see me? "What's he up to?" Lizzie said to herself as she neared Matt's room. She pushed open his door (without knocking) and said, "What do you want, spikyhead?" she asked. But when she saw him, she realized that the term 'spikyhead,' which described Matt's four-year hairdo, no longer fit her younger brother. Instead, his hair was curled, exactly like Gordo's. And his clothes where the type that Jason would wear. A dark red, short-sleeved shirt with navy sleeve, neck, and waist areas, and a pair of blue jeans that were just the right fit: not extrememly baggy, but definately not tight, either. "Matt... you look like... Gordo and Jason," she stammered.  
  
"Does the look work?" he said, striking poses.  
  
"You actually look good," she admitted. (A/N: Most likely, Matt would definately not look good with Gordo-style hair, so just picture that, being 14, he lost his baby-face features and looks older. So the hair fits his look now.)  
  
"Thanks," he said truthfully. Lizzie walked to her room in a daze, and Matt sat down on his bed. "Now to test it on the girls," he said softly and slyly. He smiled a big smile.  
  
- - -  
  
The next day, which was the second to last day before school, Lizzie called Gordo and asked if he could give Matt a ride to school. She wanted Gordo to see Matt's new look, although she didn't tell him that. He agreed, obviously with curiosity, and said he'd be there in ten minutes.  
  
Ten minutes later, as promised, Gordo was there. Lizzie and Matt said good-bye to their parents and went to Gordo's car. Gordo looked in awe at Matt as he got in the back seat.  
  
"He... he... he looks... like me," Gordo stuttered.  
  
"He does. Which makes him look so cute," Lizzie said. Gordo blushed because Matt heard that.  
  
"He does look good like that," Gordo agreed. He pulled away from Lizzie's house, and drove to Matt's school, glancing at the Mini-Gordo/Jason in his rearview mirror. When Matt got out, Gordo looked at Lizzie. "Why did he do that?"  
  
"I don't know. But let's get to school before we're late," she said, and they drove to school, not knowing what would be in store for them.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Will Matt's plan work? And what about at the high school, what's going to be wrong there? Find out soon, in Chapter 17: Story of a High School Cheerleader. (Ooh, interesting, huh? Lol.) 


	17. Story of a High School Cheerleader

Prom  
Chapter Seventeen: Story of a High School Cheerleader  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Gordo pulled into the high school parking lot, and he and Lizzie noticed a large group of people surrounded under a tree on the front lawn of the school. They quickly got out of the car and got to the tree to see what was going on. Gordo pushed through the crowd, and came back out with what looked like a newspaper.  
  
"What is that?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"It's the school newspaper," he replied.  
  
"What's the big deal then?" Gordo showed the front page to Lizzie. It said: STORY OF A HIGH SCHOOL SENIOR - SECRETS REVEALED. "That can't be in the newspaper," Lizzie said. "Remember that girl Maria? The one I got the Prom King and Queen percentages from?"  
  
"Yeah," Gordo said.  
  
"Well she's the editor of the newspaper. She told me the whole theme would be Graduation," Lizzie said. "And that's obviously not what this is. Look at them." She waved her hand at the blob of people under the tree.  
  
"Well, let's find out what it is," Gordo said, reading the article aloud to Lizzie. "The Seniors of our high school have always seemed nice, but is that really the whole story? No way. All of these people that the underclassmen look up to have their secrets. The most popular students do; Kate Sanders, Ethan Craft, Claire Miller, Danny Kesslar, Emily Richardson, Thomas Meeker, Janelle Edwards... the list goes on. In total, the secrets of thirteen of our very own Seniors have been revealed in this episode of 'The Paper.' Turn to page 3 for the rest of the details." Gordo looked up at Lizzie, but before he could say anything to her, he noticed the stares. The students scattered all around were staring at them.  
  
"Why are they looking at us like that?" Lizzie said.  
  
"I don't know. Let's go," he said, and he and Lizzie jogged to Gordo's car. They got inside it and Gordo turned to page three. He began reading it again.  
  
"The Seniors we will reveal the secrets of are: Kate Sanders, Heather James, Claire Miller, Maria Flores, Danny Kesslar, Emily Richardson, Thomas Meeker, Ethan Craft, Janelle Edwards..." Gordo stopped reading and looked Lizzie in the eye.  
  
"What's wrong? That's only nine. Who are the other four?" she asked. Gordo handed her the newspaper and pointed to the other four names. She read them to herself. Jason Davis, David Gordon, Miranda Sanchez, and Lizzie McGuire.  
  
- - -  
  
"Matthew McGuire," the substitute called.  
  
"Here," Matt said.  
  
"Felicia Murphy," the old lady called off, her face buried in the attendance book. "Felicia Murphy?" she called again.  
  
"Yeah...yeah, I'm here," a voice said. The substitute looked up from her book.  
  
"Why does everyone keep taking so long to answer me?" she asked. She got her answer. Most of the class was staring at Matt and his new look. "You can look at your friend later, now look up here." No one responded to the teacher. She slapped a ruler hard onto the desk. Everyone faced front. "Now everyone be quiet and pay attention while I finish roll," she said angrily. "Lanny Onassis." She paused, waiting for an answer. "Don't tell me..."  
  
She looked up again. "Lanny Onasis?" she repeated. A hand was waving furiously in the air. "Lanny?" she asked, and the owner of the hand nodded vigorously.  
  
The sub finished roll and started talking. "Obviously your normal teacher, Mrs. Hannigan, is not here today. And I'm sorry to say, but we're still going to work, because I did take Spanish in college, and since this is Spanish Class, we'll learn Spanish," she said dully.  
  
"First off... Lanny," she said, finding a random name off the attendance sheet. "Please say 'The big coat is yellow,' in Spanish, of course.  
  
Lanny stood up, and opened his mouth as if to answer, when the intercom interupted.  
  
"Can you please send Lanny Onasis to the office?"  
  
- - -  
  
The bell rang, but Lizzie and Gordo did not move from Gordo's car.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
In the next chapter:  
-Find out the Seniors' secrets.  
-Find out what the title of this chapter means.  
-Find out who printed this article. 


	18. Revelation

Prom  
Chapter Eighteen: Revelation  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hurry, read it!" Lizzie said, thrusting the paper back into Gordo's arms. She began playing with the neck of her t-shirt.  
  
Gordo began reading through them. He laughed out loud when he got to Claire's. "What? Is it mine? Is it bad?" Lizzie asked nervously.  
  
"No, it's Claire's. Larry Tudgeman is her cousin!" Gordo said, and laughed again.  
  
"Really? Well I don't care right now, get to ours!" she yelled.  
  
"Oh, man," he said. "Your friend Maria's is kinda bad," he said, and started reading it. "Maria Flores, a member of Prom Commitee, was the counter of the results of Prom King and Queen. After the first vote though, Maria gave the results to three of our own students, who also happen to be on this list, but shall remain unnamed..." he didn't read the rest of hers.  
  
"It's all my fault!" Lizzie said, but she was practically in Gordo's seat from anticipation on what hers said.  
  
"Is Jason Davis, who was voted NICEST in our Yearbook Hall of Fame, really a nice guy? You may have thought so, until you read this. Jason has recently cheated on every test in Physics," Gordo read, much to both of their amazements. "David Gordon..." he began reading, but then skipped to Miranda's.  
  
"Miranda Sanchez has been revealed to be the infamous beginner of the 'Laxative in the Coffee' stunt, commonly pulled by the Freshmen of our school," Gordo read quickly.  
  
"Gordo, what does yours say?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Oh here's yours," he said, ignoring her. She grabbed the paper from his hands.  
  
She started reading it aloud. "David Gordon was very angered when his current girlfriend, Lizzie McGuire was revealed to be cheating on him with Ethan Craft. But here's a newsflash Lizzie: he did the same to you!" She looked up at Gordo, whose eyes were somewhat wet. "Gordo? You... and you..." She tried to regain her cool. "You got mad at me for a mistake, when you did it first?"  
  
"...I didn't do it first," he managed. "After you did, I... I got jealous, so I... did the same thing."  
  
"With who?"  
  
"Don't be mad," he said, looking into her face.  
  
She inhaled. "I won't. I promise. I did it first, after all," she said slowly.  
  
"Heather James," he said solemnly. "But she didn't know that I was still with you, so it's all my fault."  
  
Lizzie didn't say anything. She read what her revealed secret was to Gordo. "Lizzie McGuire, the closest competition to Kate Sanders in the Prom Queen race, cheated. On the last day of voting, she stuffed the box full of ballots. And upon further investigation by myself, all of the papers had 'Lizzie McGuire' and 'David Gordon' as the choices."  
  
Before Gordo could say anything else, someone knocked on the driver-side window. Lizzie looked up and Gordo turned around. It was Jason and Miranda. Jason had a copy of the newspaper in his hand. Gordo and Lizzie got out of the car.  
  
"Who did this?" Miranda asked.  
  
"I don't know, but we need to-" Gordo started, but was cut off by the intertcom.  
  
"The following students must report to the office immediately. Ethan Craft, Jason Davis, Janelle Edwards, Maria Flores, David Gordon, Heather James, Danny Kesslar, Lizzie McGuire, Thomas Meeker, Claire Miller, Emily Richardson, Miranda Sanchez, and Kate Sanders."  
  
The four trudged up to the school, where everyone was already in class. Jason opened the door to the office, where all the rest of the people were already waiting. They sat down to wait. One by one, they were talked to by the principal to see if they knew who had done it.  
  
By the time Lizzie was being questioned, she realized something. When she had gotten the information from Maria about the Prom, she passed by four people on the way out. Kate, Claire, Thomas, and Heather. So therefore, it had to be either Kate, Claire, Thomas, Heather, Maria, Gordo, Miranda, or Jason who had printed the article. She scratched the last three, and told the principal who she thought it could be.  
  
Lizzie followed the principal back out to the waiting students. "I need to go through everyone's bags," he said. He planned to go through Kate, Claire, Thomas, Heather, and Maria's bags first. He went to Maria. He searched her bag with nothing suspicious being found.  
  
Then he went to Claire's bag. After a minute or two, he found a crumpled piece of paper at the bottom of the back pack. He opened it up. In handwriting, it said the same thing as the article, except the title was 'Story of a High School Cheerleader' instead.  
  
Claire had typed the article.  
  
- - -  
  
When Lizzie got home, Matt greeted her. "Lizzie! It worked!"  
  
"What did?" she asked, uninterested, and let herself fall onto the couch.  
  
"My new look! Seven girls asked me to the end of the year dance!" he said excitedly.  
  
"Good for you," she said.  
  
Matt said, "Well excuse me, conehead." He stalked up to his room. Lizzie flipped on the TV and started surfing the channels. After going through all the channels twice, she turned it off. She had just set down the remote when the phone rang.  
  
"I'll get it!" she heard her mom call. Lizzie got up and went upstairs to lay down. "Lizzie, it's for you!"  
  
She sighed and picked up the line in her room. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Liz, what's up?" was the answer she received.  
  
"Jason?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah. Miranda wants to know if you and Gordo wanted to go out with us tonight," he said.  
  
"Did you ask Gordo?" she asked.  
  
"Not yet."  
  
"Oh. Well, if Gordo wants to go, I'll go," she replied.  
  
"Cool. You want me to call and ask him?" he asked her.  
  
"Sure. Where are we gonna go?" she asked, twirling the curly cord with her finger. She was bored out of her mind, she was glad Jason called when he did.  
  
"Miranda suggested bowling or a movie, or both," he said.  
  
"Oh cool. Yeah, call Gordo then call me back," she said.  
  
"Okay," he said, and hung up. Lizzie set the receiver back on the base of the phone, and grabbed a brush off her desk. She began brushing her hair and waiting for Jason's call. The phone rang again. She answered it. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey it's me again. Miranda already called Gordo on her cell phone when I called you, and he's gonna go," Jason said.  
  
"Who's driving?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Me. We're going to come and pick you guys up right now," he said.  
  
"I'll be ready," she answered, and hung up. She got ready quickly and told her parents where she was going. She went outside to wait. About ten minutes later, Jason's car pulled up with Jason, Miranda, and Gordo already inside. Lizzie slid in the back with Miranda.  
  
"Where to first?" Jason inquired.  
  
"How 'bout the movie?" Miranda suggested.  
  
"Sounds good," Lizzie said.  
  
"The movie it is," Jason said. He pulled up to a red light and stopped. It turned green. He pulled into the intersection to continue going strait. Out of nowhere, a red Dodge pickup came flying through the red light to the right of them, slamming into the passenger side of the car.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Aren't their lives just so action-packed? What will happen to them on the night before Graduation? Find out in the next chapter! 


	19. Hospitalization

Prom  
Chapter Nineteen: Hospitalization  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: Thanks Pansy, I didn't realize that I didn't say who was in the passenger side, although I already had somebody in mind. Gordo is in the front passenger side and Lizzie is in the back passenger side.  
  
"We've ID'd the victims, doctor," a pretty blonde nurse reported to a tall doctor. "The dark-haired girl is Miranda Sanchez, the blonde girl is Elizabeth McGuire, the curly haired boy is David Gordon, and the other boy is Jason Davis."  
  
"Thank you, Miss Roberts. Did you find any way to get ahold of their parents?"  
  
"Yes, Nurse Ellison is already contacting them," she answered.  
  
"Thank you," he said, and the nurse scurried to the nurse's station. He checked his clipboard to refresh his memory on the room numbers. The two girls were in room 195. He opened the door of that room at the same time the Sanchez girl was awaking.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked softly and hazy-like.  
  
"You're in the hospital. Do you remember what happened?" the doctor asked gently.  
  
"Car accident," she stuttered out. "Are they all okay? Lizzie and Jason and Gordo?"  
  
"None of you have serious injuries. Luckily all of you had seatbelts on," he informed her.  
  
"What about the other guy?" she asked, referring to the driver of the red truck.  
  
"Killed on impact. Unlike you four, he wasn't wearing a seatbelt. He was drunk, which was the reason he ran the light."  
  
"What injuries do I have?" Miranda squeaked.  
  
"A big bruise on the left side of your forehead from impact with the window," he said.  
  
"That's it?" she asked.  
  
"That's it," he confirmed. He sat down in the chair next to her bed.  
  
"What about the others?"  
  
"Let's see..." he looked at the papers attached to his clipboard. "Mr. Davis has a few bruises and scrapes, a chipped tooth, and a gash in his right arm."  
  
"Is it bad?" she asked, worried.  
  
"He'll be fine. Miss McGuire and Mr. Gordon both have a broken right leg," he said.  
  
"Oh my gosh," she said.  
  
  
"They both have common fractures, it'll only take their legs two and a half months max to heal," he said surely.  
  
"Doctor Jenkins to room 202 immediately," a voice announced over the intercom system. The doctor talking to Miranda got up quickly and rushed through the door. But there was no mistaking what Miranda saw on his clipboard. Room 202 was Jason and Gordo's room.  
  
- - -  
  
"Hello?" Jo McGuire said as she answered the phone. "Lizzie? The hospital? Yes, right away, thank you," she said, and yelled for her husband as soon as she hung up. "Sam!" she yelled, and wrote a quick note to Matt to let him know they'd be gone. Sam stumbled into the room. His shirt was smeared with paint; he had been working on his gnomes.  
  
"Yes, dear?" he said, irritated at being interupted.  
  
"Lizzie's in the hospital!" That's all she needed to say.  
  
The same thing was happening at the Gordon's, Sanchez's, and Davis' homes.  
  
- - -  
  
A blonde nurse walked into Miranda's hospital room. Her nametag said 'Nurse Anna Roberts.'  
  
"What's wrong with them?" Miranda practically yelled.  
  
"Shh! With who?" the nurse said coldly.  
  
"Jason and Gor-- David," Miranda said, so the nurse would understand.  
  
"Well it seems that the cut on Jason's arm has a couple very tiny shards of glass in it, and they need to be removed before it heals, or they could cause pain in the future." She said this all rather snobbily, and immediately, Miranda knew she disliked the woman. The nurse checked Lizzie's stats and left the room.  
  
- - -  
  
The next day, which was supposed to be Graduation, was the day Lizzie and Gordo got their casts (Gordo's was blue, Lizzie's was purple) and the four kids were released from the hospital. Jason's cut was dealt with and everyone was doing good. Lizzie's parents had informed the teens that the school was postponing the graduation ceremony for two more days so they had a chance to heal a little, which they greatly appreciated.  
  
Before the day was over, the four had recieved cards, flowers, and other get well wished. Lizzie and Gordo's casts were filled with names of friends and family. They even got a few gifts, which was nice. Lizzie and Gordo would still be on crutches when Graduation took place, but it was okay. At least they were still alive.  
  
The next two days would have seemed easy and laid back for the quadruple group of friends, but they were in fact very busy with getting ready for their big day.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I didn't get too far in that chapter. And expect the next chapter to be really short. The two after that will hopefully be longer though.  
  
Sneak Peeks:  
  
Upcoming chapters of Prom:  
Chapter Twenty: Graduation  
Chapter Twenty-One: Gordo's Letter (aka Gordo the Star)  
Chapter Twenty-Two: Extras  
Don't worry, there will be more than 22 chapters! It's just that these are the only ones I have planned out so far.  
  
Upcoming Lizzie McGuire story by me:  
Gordo's Cousin - Should be up at the same time as I post Chapter Twenty of Prom. Probably August 28th - August 30th.  
  
And I'm thinking of doing a spin-off type story from Prom. But I can't tell you all the choices of what I might do yet, or they'll spoil chapters twenty-one and twenty-two. So in chapter 22 I'll tell you guys what I might write, so you can pick the storyline you like the best. 


	20. Graduation

Prom  
Chapter Twenty: Graduation  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lizzie couldn't wait. It was almost time to go down the aisles in the gymnasium to be no longer a high school Senior, but a graduate. She looked for her partner. There were male-female partners according to last name that would walk down the aisle together. Her partner was Thomas Meeker. She crutched her way through the hallway to find him. She looked for a tall boy in a dark blue gown. The guys had dark blue gowns, and the girls had light blue ones. She saw him talking to a guy named Jim Sampson, and she went up to him.  
  
"Hey, Tom," she said. He turned to face her.  
  
"Liz, what's up?" he said casually.  
  
"I think it's almost time to go in the gym, so we should get in our place," she said. And indeed, she was right. As soon as they took their spots in front of Claire (who nobody talked to anymore) and a very geeky guy named Milton Millber, the school counselor came over to the group.  
  
"It's almost time," she squeaked, enthusiastically. "As soon as the school song starts up, you two will go in." She pointed at the guy and girl in the front. "Then the rest of you will be let in at intervals." She clasped her hands together. Her smile widened. Everyone was one hundred percent quiet, waiting for the song. It started up, and the first two started walking into the gym. Applause and clicks of cameras were heard. The counselor started admitting the partners every few seconds. Soon, Lizzie saw Ethan and his partner, Renae Clarke, go through the doors. She frowned, but only a little. This was too exciting for her to be bitter.  
  
Lizzie saw Jason and his partner, a pretty redhead named Annie Day, walk through the doors a few partners behing Ethan and Renae. Not long after, Gordo and Melissa Gill were through. Lizzie waited for what seemed forever until she and Thomas got to the front of the line. As the counselor let them pass, Lizzie and Thomas exchanged glances, and stepped into the gymnasium. They walked through the aisle, arms linked as rehearsed, and Lizzie's smile widened. She saw her parents and Matt in the middle seats, where only immediate family of the graduate was permitted to sit. Mrs. McGuire had tears in her eyes, and she snapped a bunch of pictures. Mr. McGuire was videotaping it, and even Matt had a little smile on his face. Lizzie continued walking with Thomas, and noticed his family taking pictures of him as well. They finally reached the front, where they sat with their classmates who had already came in. Claire and her partner came in next, followed by a few more groups until Miranda and her partner came in, followed by Kate and her partner. Soon, all the Seniors were there.  
  
The principal and a couple teachers gave speeches. Then, it was the Salutatorian's turn to give her speech. Heather James walked up to the podium.  
  
"Hillridge High School has been a journey, for all of us. We've all been through so much here, and it's something none of us will ever want to, or be able to, forget. From kindergarten to eighth grade, and ninth to twelfth, we have came a long way. And to see all these people that I grew up with still here means a lot. We have all came through this incredible journey, with its fun, hardships, and happiness with determination. All I have to say is this: Congradulations Seniors!" Heather said. The Seniors cheered. The principal came up to the mic and cleared his throat.  
  
"And now, your Valedictorian, David Gordon." The principal gave a fake smile, and stepped back so Gordo could give his speech.  
  
"Hillridge High has a motto," Gordo started off. "The motto is a simple one, 'You Can Do It.' This little saying, though, is true for all of the graduating Seniors this year. We can do it, and we did. We got through everything the world has thrown at us so far, and we're ready to step into the real world. It'll be tough, but as out motto says, 'You Can Do It.' So, there you have it. We can do anything we put our minds to. And right now, our minds say to get our diplomas and give ourselves a time we'll never forget!" he said, causing an eruption of cheers from the other Seniors and a boom of applause from the onlookers. He used his crutches to get back to his seat. The graduation song played up again.  
  
"As I call your name, please come up for your diploma," the principal said. "Natalie Abrams," he called, and a short blonde girl started towards the center stage. She stopped for her picture, and then continued on to take her diploma and shake the principal's hand.  
  
The ceremony continued, the crowd applauding at the right moment each time. "Jason Davis." Jason smiled big as he got his picture and diploma.  
  
Soon, "David Gordon." Gordo was a sight with his crutches. He did his thing, and Lizzie smiled.  
  
After a load of more names, "Elizabeth McGuire." Lizzie adjusted her cap with one hand and got her picture taken, followed by recieving her diploma.  
  
"Miranda Sanchez," came soon from the principal. Miranda's smile was the widest of all, and her eyes were very bright. She got her diploma and joined the other Seniors.  
  
After 'Victoria Young' was called, they were all waiting on a set of bleachers. "Congradulations, class of..." the principal yelled, but he was cut off by the Seniors yells and cheers. All that was seen was a giant cloud of caps and tassels in the air and smiling faces.  
  
- - -  
  
The next day, after the after-Graduation "party," Gordo woke up at noon. He walked down the stairs ywaning, his eyes still half closed.  
  
"David honey, your letter's here," his mom said as he entered the kitchen. His eyes were now completely open. He practically ripped the envelope out of his mother's hands.  
  
"Thank, mom," he said, ripping the letter open.  
  
He pulled the typed sheet of paper out of the envelope. "Dear David..." he read, but continued reading the rest to himself. "Yes!" he yelled. "Now I can tell Lizzie!" he said, and rushed upstairs to get dressed.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I told you it'd be short.  
  
Sneak Peeks:  
Upcoming chapters of Prom:  
Chapter Twenty-One: Gordo's Letter (aka Gordo the Star)  
Chapter Twenty-Two: Extras  
Chapter Twenty-Three: Big Hit  
Don't worry, there will be more than 23 chapters! It's just that these are the only ones I have planned out so far.  
  
The story Gordo's Cousin is uploaded now. It isn't related to this story at all, but I'd still apprecitate if you'd read it. 


	21. Gordo's Letter (aka Gordo the Star)

Prom  
Chapter Twenty-One: Gordo's Letter (aka Gordo the Star)  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lizzie's doorbell rang. Lizzie looked over to the door from her seat in the living room, and saw Matt answering the door. "Lizzie, Gordo's here," Matt called. Lizzie got up and went to the door.  
  
"Hey," she greeted him. Matt left. Gordo stepped inside. Lizzie led him to the living room. They sat down on the couch. "What's up?" she asked. He handed her the letter.  
  
She took it, and read it aloud:  
  
"Dear David,  
  
We have reviewed your tape and have agreed that you are perfect for the job. We start filming in two weeks, so we hope to see you here on July 9th. If you have any questions, just have your dad give me a buzz.  
  
Sincerely,  
Carl Gardener."  
  
She looked up at Gordo, who was smiling. "What is this?" she asked.  
  
"I got a job," he said.  
  
"As a director?" she asked, clearly puzzled.  
  
"No, as an actor," he said.  
  
"An actor?"  
  
"I want to try everything there is in the movie business. That way I can be a really good director. Like the time I filmed you and Miranda's music video. I need to try everything. And some of the best directors were TV stars and movie stars before they became directors," he said.  
  
"How'd you get the job?" Lizzie asked, awestruck.  
  
"My dad went to school with that guy, Carl Gardener. They were like best friends, and Carl went into the movie business. He just created a new soap opera, and he directs and produces it, too. Since he and my dad were best friends, he offered me to let me have a role in it because he knows I want to go into that stuff. So he gave me a partial script and had me record myself reading it and acting it out," he explained.  
  
"Why didn't he have you come in for a real audition?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"I don't know. I guess because he just wanted me to hurry up. They start filming in two weeks, so he must have figured that way would have been easier."  
  
"I didn't know you could act," Lizzie said, hugging him.  
  
"Well, I didn't either. I just tried it, and I was pretty good. It's cool though," Gordo said.  
  
"Very cool," Lizzie agreed. "What is your character?"  
  
"His name is Bryan Reed. In the first few episodes, he finds out that his step-brother murdered this guy a few years back, and he starts to blackmail him."  
  
"That sounds really cool," Lizzie said.  
  
"Yeah. And Carl said I could bring along a couple friends if I wanted. So I figured I'd bring you, Miranda, Jason, and Kate if you guys were all up for it," he said, and took the letter back from Lizzie.  
  
"Seriously? That's awesome! I'll totally go!" Lizzie said, and kissed Gordo.  
  
"Get a room!" Matt said as he walked by.  
  
"Shut up, Matt," Lizzie said, and saw that he was dressed up. "Oh, is tonight your dance?"  
  
"Yep," he said, matter-of-factly. "I'm going with Melina."  
  
"Ooh," Lizzie and Gordo said tauntingly. Nevertheless, Matt smiled widely and went upstairs.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo kissed again, and Gordo offered to take Lizzie out that night.  
  
"Sure," she said.  
  
"Well, I better go. See you soon," he said, and left.  
  
- - -  
  
Gordo and Lizzie had a good time that night. They went to the movies, and watched a movie in which Carl Gardener was the director of. It was a really good film.  
  
Afterwards, they went and had dinner together. All through dinner, Gordo wanted to ask Lizzie something. But he didn't know when the time was right.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sneak Peeks:  
Upcoming chapters of Prom:  
Chapter Twenty-Two: Extras  
Chapter Twenty-Three: Big Hit  
And more to come... 


	22. Extras

Prom  
Chapter Twenty-Two: Extras  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
On the day before Gordo's soap started filming, he picked up his four friends and they were on their way to the studio. They all babbled on about how fun it would be. Before they knew it, they were at a large building, which Gordo explained was the studio.  
  
Carl Gardener was there to greet them. "David, my man! How's it going? Did you bring along any friends?" he asked, peering into the car window.  
  
"Yeah. Four," Gordo said.  
  
"Really? That's perfect," he said.  
  
"What do you mean, 'that's perfect,'?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Park your car over there and come on inside. I'll explain," Carl said, and walked inside the building. Gordo parked the car, and the five went inside.  
  
- - -  
  
"What?" Gordo asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah. Four of our actors quit, and we can't get anybody in on this short of notice. So I'll have to axe the characters, unless your friends are up for it. And it'll only be for this first week, so we don't have to change the scripts. And if they're good, I might cast them as permanents. If not, I can kill their characters off right away or just cast new actors and actresses to play the roles, because we'll still be in the beginning and the change wouldn't be as noticeable. But I really need them for now," he explained.  
  
"So you want to cast us for at least one week?" Kate asked, practically on the edge of the chair she was sitting in.  
  
"Yeah. It'd save me a bunch of trouble. So what do you say?" he asked.  
  
"I'm totally in!" Kate said, excitedly.  
  
"Me too," Jason said.  
  
"Sure," Lizzie and Miranda said simutaneously.  
  
"Great! Do any of you have any experience at all?" Carl asked.  
  
"I've been in drama for three years," Kate said. She had started taking drama class in 10th grade, when she thought she would make a perfectly wonderful actress.  
  
"I've been in it for four," Jason added.  
  
"I was the lead in a play in middle school," Miranda said, not bothering to add that she was horrible in it.  
  
"I was in the TV movie 'Rosen's Deal,'" Lizzie said.  
  
"So you all have at least minor experience. That's a start. So now I need to assign you your roles. Coincidentally, the actors that left were three females and one male. Looks like I'm having some good luck on this project already," Carl smiled. "Introduce me to your friends, David, if you will."  
  
"Sure. This is my girlfriend, and best friend, Lizzie McGuire," he said, his hand on Lizzie's shoulder. He pointed at Miranda. "That's my other best friend, Miranda Sanchez. Those are my other friends, Jason Davis and Kate Sanders."  
  
"Okay. Mr. Davis, you'll play the part of Greg Benson, who is David's character's step-brother. You're found out to be a one-time murderer and you start to get blackmailed. Miss Sanchez, you'll be Annie Suarez, and Miss McGuire will be Katie Lawyer. You two both have your eyes et on David's character. And Miss Sanders will be Melissa Reed, David's character's sister. You have valuable information regarding the murder that you'll only give to David, or Bryan, as his character is named, if he hooks you up with his best friend, Victor Ellis," Carl told the group. "So you all are in some way connected with David's character. Does anyone have any questions or concerns?"  
  
Nobody had anything to ask or say. They liked their parts and were anxious to get started. They went to the hotel where Carl had reserved them some rooms.  
  
- - -  
  
At the hotel, everyone was asleep, dreaming about the next day. Gordo, who was sharing a room with Jason, was still wide awake. He still had the question to ask Lizzie. He grabbed his suitcase and rummaged through his belongings. He found what he was looking for. He took out the small, black box and opened it. Inside lay a very beautiful ring.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sorry it was so short! I'm really busy with school right now and I don't have as much time to get online. So I'll try to do my best, but please bear with me and be patient if you're awaiting updates. Thanks a lot! 


	23. Big Hit

Prom  
Chapter Twenty-Three: Big Hit  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
[A/N: In this chapter, you might find out if Gordo asks Lizzie his question. You'll find out how their show does. (If you couldn't tell from the title.) You'll also find out the name of the Soap, which I haven't yet told you.]  
  
  
Gordo sighed and closed the ring box just as the other occupant of the room sat up. "Gordo?" Jason asked groggily.  
  
"Oh, yeah, sorry," he said, and tried to quickly shove the box into the pocket of his pajama bottoms. But it was too late, because Jason already saw it.  
  
"Is that a ring?" Jason asked with a curious yet all-knowing tone.  
  
"No, it's... uh," Gordo started.  
  
"Are you planning to propose to Lizzie?"  
  
"No, I just carry a ring around with me wherever I go," Gordo snapped.  
  
"Hmm," Jason said.  
  
"Sorry, I just... I just don't know when I'm gonna ask her, ya know? Every time I think of the perfect moment, I chicken out," Gordo explained. His face bore a troubled expression. He looked towards Jason for advice.  
  
"You'll know when the moment's right, dude. But I have a feeling that Lizzie'd appreciate something original and romantic. That's just the way she is. So you gotta think of something that says, 'Lizzie, I love you' and proves it, yet comes from your heart. I know it sounds like something from a movie, but chicks like that kinda thing," Jason said.  
  
"Thanks man. I'm gonna go outside and think for a while," Gordo said, and went through the process of unlocking the door's three locks to open it. He made sure he had a key before closing it, and walked down the carpeted hallway until he reached the door that lead to a balcony. When he opened the door, Kate was standing there. He slowly let the door fall shut behind him and stood next to her. "Hey," he said.  
  
"Hey," she replied. "What are you doing out here?"  
  
"I needed to think," he said.  
  
"At one in the morning?" Kate asked, looking at Gordo's watch.  
  
"Yeah. So what's your story?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep," she said, crossing her arms.  
  
"Excited about tomorrow?" Gordo guessed.  
  
"More like nervous," Kate admitted. "This is my big chance to prove I can be a good actress. And if I can do it, maybe I can get into a movie or something. That's my goal: to be in a movie."  
  
"Ah," Gordo said.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Kate asked. "You seem... troubled." He just nodded in reply. She waited briefly, then pushed it further. "Tell me what's wrong." He took a deep breath, as if he wasn't ready to let anyone else know yet, and pulled out the ring box. Kate was at a loss of words, which was definately a first for her. "You're... you're... gonna ask Lizzie..."  
  
"To marry me. Yeah," Gordo finished. "That's why I look troubled." He showed her the ring itself.  
  
"Wow, it's beautiful. When are you going to do it?" He closed the box and replaced it in his pocket.  
  
"That's my problem. I'm not sure," he said, and sat on the concrete floor. It was cold, put he didn't care at the moment. Kate joined him.  
  
"Do Miranda and Jason know?" Kate asked, brushing her hair behind her ears.  
  
"Miranda doesn't know, but Jason just found out, and he told me it needs to be romantic and original, something that would fit Lizzie's liking perfectly. And so I came out here to think. I just don't know when the right time is," he explained.  
  
"You'll know," Kate said, restating Jason's words. She gave Gordo a reassuring smile and stood back up. She headed back for her room, leaving Gordo to think about the words of his two friends.  
  
- - -  
  
The next day, they met the other stars of the soap. They were all pretty nice and really easy to work with. They filmed the first two episodes on the first day, and the next three on the day after. It seemed to be a lot to film in two days, but the first week wasn't too eventful, as the plots were just starting up. Until the next Monday, the gang was free to go home. Carl needed Lizzie, Miranda, Jason, and Kate for the next week, he realized, and they all agreed. They did a wonderful job on acting, but Lizzie, Miranda, and Jason were all going to definately be leaving after the second week. They didn't want their acting to get in the way of their college education.  
  
When they told Carl this, he said, "That's fine. As I promised, you only needed to be here for the first week. So I'll just have my writers put it in the second week's storyline. But if you ever want to rejoin the cast, say five years from now, just give me a buzz. I'm sure we can get your characters added back in, somehow."  
  
So Lizzie, Miranda, and Jason were going to be taking a long, or permanent, break from the show. Gordo, of course, was on contract. He had to be on the show for a minimum on two years, as his contract instructed. Kate wasn't sure how long she'd stay. She hadn't been offered a contract, but she also didn't plan on leaving if she didn't have to.  
  
On Wednesday, they headed back home. The shows wouldn't air until the next week, when they would be filming the second weeks worth of shows.  
  
- - -  
  
After Gordo dropped Lizzie and Kate off, he drove to Miranda's house. Jason was hinting to her about Gordo's proposal-to-be.  
  
"What are you talking about?" she asked him, not understanding his vague clues.  
  
"Gordo can tell you. He's the one it's about," Jason said. Gordo wanted to wipe the smirk off his face.  
  
"Tell me what?!" Miranda asked, getting good and curious.  
  
"He's got a question to ask Lizzie," Jason said, because Gordo remained silent and kept his eyes on the road.  
  
Miranda's puzzled expression remained on her face for about ten seconds until realization set in. "No... he's not going to..." she started. She shot glances between the two guys.  
  
"Yes, he is. He's going to ask Lizzie to marry him," Jason said, his smirk widening even more.  
  
"Oh my God, Gordo! I'm so excited! When are you gonna ask her?" Miranda rambled.  
  
"He doesn't know yet," Jason answered for him.  
  
"Oooh!" she squealed. "This is so great!" After seemingly endless chatter from Miranda, Gordo dropped the two off.  
  
"Don't tell Lizzie a word," Gordo demanded of Miranda.  
  
"Don't worry. I won't soil it for you," she said, and Jason led her to her house. Gordo waited a few minutes before he pulled away to head to his own home.  
  
- - -  
  
By the following Monday, Gordo still hadn't asked her. Miranda was practically bursting from holding the secret in and waiting for Gordo to ask her already, as she so put it. But at the time being, they were at the studio. Now, they were just filming one episode per day, and they were just getting done with the first half of the days work and were starting their lunch break.  
  
Carl called all the actors into a large meeting room. "As you all know, today is the big day! Our show is airing in exactly five minutes, and it lasts for an hour every day. You will get two hours break every day in which you will be enabled to go to your dressing rooms. There, you will find that we have enstalled TVs so you can watch the show in peace. So get to your rooms, and watch away!" he said excitedly. The five friends joined each other in Jason's room just as the show started up.  
  
The beginning was different from most soaps, where it introduced the characters by just showing their face. This one started by introducing the main characters one by one, where they all joined each other in a big white room. It was quite odd, yet very original. After the intro, they'd go to commercials, then the show would start.  
  
The soft background music played, and the characters started walking into the room. It started out with the older people, followed by the younger ones. Near the end, Kate walked in (which caused her to let out an excited squeal as she saw herself on TV), the Jason (he grinned), Miranda (she bit her bottom lip and smiled widely), Gordo (he also grinned), Lizzie (she hugged Gordo's arm) and about eleven younger or same-aged actors. Then a narrator-like voice said, "Please stay tuned for the first episode of Once."  
  
They talked ecstatically during the commercials, but soon the show was back on.  
  
The first scene was of a little girl witnessing a store robbery from behind a shelf. This scared her so bad that she fainted, and the robber walked over to her, and the scene switched to somewhere else. It was Lizzie's character's mom. She was on the phone with an unknown character, who was obviously up to something, but it was unclear of what.  
  
The third scene started with Gordo sitting in a bedroom, talking to Kate. In Jason's dressing room, Lizzie squeezed his arm. On the show, Gordo started to talk.  
  
"Melissa, he did it. I know he did. Greg killed somebody, and I'm going to get him back," Gordo said.  
  
"Bryan. He's our step-brother. I think I'd know if he killed somebody," Kate replied.  
  
"Well obviously you don't know. I've been thinking lately. The day that Brody Kent dissapeared, Greg wasn't home. And he never leaves. Not to mention it was the worst storm this town has ever seen, and nobody in their right mind would be out in that weather," Gordo argued.  
  
"That doesn't prove anything. Just from a coincidence, you're making an accusation?" Kate argued back. "You need solid information to accuse people of that kind of stuff." She stood up. "When you get some evidence, talk to me." She walked oit into the hall. The camera followed Kate, revealing that she was now talking to herself. "Now you've got me curious, Bry," she muttered, and entered a room that said 'Greg' on the door.  
  
Kate looked in the desk, under the bed, and finally on the shelf in the closet. "Bingo," she said, and pulled a shoe box down. She sat on the bed and opened it. She shifted through a few papers and came upon a small black book. It had a lock, but when she tried it, it popped open easily. The pages were dated and she flipped to a page from two years ago - the date that Brody Kent dissapeared. "Oh, wow..." she muttered as her eyes scanned the page. "You're gonna have to pay to get this info, Bryan. And I know the perfect way..." she said, and commercials started up.  
  
"We rocked!" Kate yelled, and hugged Gordo tightly. He looked very surprised, but not as much as Lizzie did. Lizzie glared at Kate until the commercials ended.  
  
The only other scene involving the five was one in which Lizzie and Miranda's characters bumped into each other at a store.  
  
"Watch it!" Miranda said.  
  
"Watch yourself," Lizzie said. They exchanged dirty looks and then continued on their ways. Jason's character ran up to Miranda's.  
  
"Hey. I'm Greg," he said.  
  
"I know who you are," she said. "You're Greg Benson. Melissa and Bryan Reed are your step- brother and sister."  
  
"Yeah. And speaking of Bryan, meet me tomorrow night at the park. Eight o' clock. I know you want him, and I can help you get what you want."  
  
Before she could respond, he was gone. Little did she know, he was now talking to Lizzie.  
  
"Hey. I'm Greg," he said again.  
  
"Yeah," she said, ignoring him.  
  
"I know that you like Bryan Reed. He's my step-brother, and I know a way to hook you up with him. Meet me at the park at Ten o' clock tomorrow night and I'll help you," he said.  
  
He left, and said to himself, "Two hours between should be enough time. Annie Suarez and Katie Lawyer will no longer just be enemies, but they'll be at each others throats."  
  
The show then ended.  
  
- - -  
  
After that, they celebrated (Carl informed them that the critics were loving it) and then finished the day's filming. As they were about to go to their dressing rooms, Gordo called Lizzie to him. "Lizzie, can you come outside with me for a minute? I need to talk to you about something." Miranda, Jason, and Kate watched as Gordo and Lizzie walked out the front door.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
So is Gordo finally gonna ask her? Or does he want to talk to her about something else completely? With my stories, you never know. Sorry if this is too cliffhanger-ish for you. :)  
  
Also, yes, the show is called 'Once'. The whole title was 'Once Upon A Time' but it is always called 'Once,' even at the beginning of every episode. 


	24. The Question

Prom Chapter Twenty-Four: The Question  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Gordo brought Lizzie outside of the studio to a grassy area. They sat at a picnic table under a big, shady tree. As Gordo grasped Lizzie's hands, a tall, blonde guy walked by.  
  
"Hey, Lizzie!" the blonde called. She smiled for a greeting, and turned back to face Gordo.  
  
"What did you want to ask me?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Lizzie. We've been best friends for as long as I can remember. No matter what troubles we've been through, we've gotten through them with practically no trouble. And of course, there were a couple of big problems, but we got through those, too. And I know that we can always make it through our hardships. You're the only person I've met that I realize I could spend the rest of my life with. Lizzie..." He paused, to take the ring box out of his pocket. He glanced up, and Lizzie's eyes were filling with tears. He opened the box. He lowered himself from the picnic table bench to the ground, where he rested on one knee. "Will you marry me?"  
  
Lizzie's tears were starting to run down her cheeks. "Gordo..." she said softly, and stood up. She ran past him and back towards the studio.  
  
- - -  
  
Since filming was over, Lizzie got away with locking herself in her dressing room. She wouldn't even let Miranda in. Gordo also stayed in his room, alone. He acknowledged when Jason, Miranda, and Kate tried to talk to him, but he didn't answer. It wasn't as if he was heartbroken; he knew Lizzie had some reason just to run off like that. In reality, it was just that he needed to know why. He trusted Lizzie, and he loved her - but this was straining his heart.  
  
He went down the hall, and entered another corridor, which was where Lizzie's room was. He hesitated, took a deep breath, and knocked on the door.  
  
He heard a mumbled, "Who is it?"  
  
"Dave," he said.  
  
She recognized the voice as Gordo's, but was curious to why he answered 'Dave' instead. He rarely used any form of his real name.  
  
Gordo's heart skipped a beat as the faceplate reading 'Elizabeth B. McGuire' on the door slowly swung away from his face, and into the room. It was replaced with Lizzie's face. She didn't say anything. She just left the door open and sat down in one of the small chairs in the room.  
  
Gordo shut the door, and sat in the chair opposite her. For what seemed like forever, neither of them said a word. Until Gordo couldn't take the silence anymore.  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
She sniffed, and wiped her nose with a tissue that she had apparently been holding. Now that Gordo looked around her chair, there was a small trash can full of crumpled tissues, and an empty tissue box on the floor next to it. "Don't be mad at me," she finally said, breaking him from his trance.  
  
"I'm not mad at you, Lizzie. I just want to know... why?" he asked, looking into her eyes. She looked as if she was about to start crying again. And it didn't look like her eyes and nose could get any redder. Gordo squeezed her hand.  
  
"It's so stupid, Gordo," she said. Her eyes were forming tears again. With his thumb, he rubbed the back of her hand while his other fingers were squeezing hers. By doing this, he was urging her to go on. "Shane was..."  
  
"Wait. Shane Coleman?" Gordo questioned. Shane was the blonde guy who had walked past the two when they were under the tree outside. He also played Victor Ellis on the show. When her answer was affirmative, he said, "Okay, sorry. Keep going."  
  
"Well, anyway, today before we started filming, he knocked on my door and wanted to talk. So I let him in, and eventually, somehow, the conversation got to fortune telling, and he started 'predicting' things. He said that during filming, I'd mess up a line three times, and Carl would get a call saying that the critics loved the show, and... and..." she couldn't continue.  
  
"Did that bastard rape you?!" Gordo said in an above normal voice, and stood up.  
  
"No! No, that's not it at all!" Lizzie said, and pulled Gordo back into his chair. "No, it's just that he said you'd ask me to marry you, and if I said yes, our marriage wouldn't last."  
  
"Lizzie, you know everything would work out," Gordo said.  
  
"I know. But everything he said came true! Today, I only messed up one line, and I messed it up three times. And then Carl got his call, and everything just fit what he told me, and I was so afraid, Gordo, I didn't know how he knew all of this stuff, but he did, and then you said you had to ask me a question, and I started getting really nervous, because I was afraid you were going to ask me to marry you, and then you did, and-" Gordo stopped her.  
  
"Slow down," he said. "He doesn't know anything. People can't tell the future, it's all a big scam."  
  
"I never believed in that kind of thing, but he knew, Gordo, he knew," she said.  
  
"It's a coincidence, Lizzie. I'll get to the bottom of this," he said. Lizzie let out a small laugh. Gordo was glad she was smiling now, but he didn't see what was so funny.  
  
"Why are you laughing?" he asked.  
  
"You sound like a TV detective. Maybe they'll make you an investigator on the show," she said. Gordo smiled, and was glad Lizzie was happy again. Now all he had to do find out what Shane was up to...  
  
- - -  
  
Later that night, Gordo went into his dressing room to go to sleep (Carl had bought the whole cast beds so they could sleep in their rooms at night or just take a nap whenever). He shut the door, but for some reason, the lock wouldn't work. He shrugged it off, and fell into bed fully clothed.  
  
- - -  
  
Gordo awoke to a slap across his face. He sat up abruptly to find Lizzie standing above him. "Lizzie?"  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" she seethed.  
  
"What are you talking about?" he asked, holding his burning cheek.  
  
"Don't play dumb," Lizzie said. She threw a crumpled piece of paper at him. He unfolded it, and scanned over the typed words.  
  
It said:  
  
Lizzie, Shane's right. Our marriage wouldn't work. I realize that we're not right for each other. So I guess this is the end. We need to move on from each other. We shouldn't date anymore. This is it, Lizzie. -Gordo  
  
"Where did this come from?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Don't make me hit you again," she threatened.  
  
"Lizzie, I wouldn't ever say something like that to you," he said.  
  
"Well you sure don't have a problem typing it," she said.  
  
"I didn't type that! Why would I say that to you?" he asked her.  
  
Lizzie pointed at the computer that Gordo had hooked up in his room. On it, Microsoft Word was open. It had the same exact words as the note. And the printer was on. "There you go," Lizzie said.  
  
"Lizzie, I swear to you, I didn't do it," he said.  
  
"Whatever. If you want it to be over, then fine, it's over," she said, and left, slamming the door on her way out. Gordo cringed to the sound of his name plaque thudding against the hallway floor.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
As promised, I'll make a "Spin-Off" story from this one, but it will only be about 5 chapters long.  
  
Tell me if I should write one about Gordo's new job, Jason and Miranda's relationship, or another suggestion you have that has something to do with this story. Eventually, I'll write one, depending on what you guys tell me. 


	25. Lizzie's Solution

Prom Chapter Twenty-Five: Lizzie's Solution  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Gordo waited a few minutes to be sure that Lizzie was gone, and then opened his door. He picked up his nameplate and adjusted it back on the door.  
  
"What's going on?" Miranda asked, hurrying over to Gordo. He didn't reply, but pointed to the paper on his bed. She read it, and said: "Why would you tell her that?"  
  
"I didn't," he said.  
  
"Well somebody did," she replied.  
  
"I think it was Shane," Gordo said.  
  
"How so?" Miranda asked, sitting on the bed.  
  
"You've seen the looks he's given her," Gordo said.  
  
"Yeah." Miranda said. "So what does that mean?"  
  
"I think he wants Lizzie. I think he's desperate enough to do stuff like this to get her. He 'predicted' Lizzie's future. He said that she'd mess up three times on a line yesterday, and that Carl would get a positive call from the critics, and that I'd propose to her," he said.  
  
"And all that stuff happened. So why is Lizzie so mad?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Because he said if we got married, things wouldn't work out. And you've probably also noticed how he cuts into conversations all the time. It's as if he was an expert eavesdropper. So my guess is that he overheard Carl mentioning something to the some of the show's crew about getting a call from the critics soon, and heard one of us talking about me and Lizzie getting married," Gordo said. He started pacing around the room.  
  
"How did he know that Lizzie was going to mess up a certain amount of lines?" Lizzie asked. She had a serious point.  
  
"Lucky guess?" Gordo offered. "And he could have easily typed the note. When I went to bed last night, my lock wouldn't work. I didn't think anything of it, but now it makes sense. He messed with my lock and came in here in the middle of the night. I'm a heavy sleeper, so he could have made a lot of noise and not woken me up. I'll bet that he typed the note and left it on the screen, and printed it. Maybe we can get his fingerprints off of the keys."  
  
"Gordo, even if we had the equipment to do that, do you think there'd be enough time? By that time, Shane will have Lizzie convinced that she should be with him," Miranda said. She stood up and put her hand on his shoulder. "Plus, you need to stop seeing the world through rose colored glasses. I mean, if he was smart enough to do all of this, he's probably smart enough to wear gloves or something.  
  
"You're right," Gordo admitted. He turned to face her. "So you do believe me that it's Shane?"  
  
"I've always thought he was weird. This sounds like something he'd be capable of."  
  
"Exactly. It has to be him," Gordo said. He stopped talking to think for a minute. "Come to think of it, right before I proposed to Lizzie, he walked by with the biggest smile on his face and waved at her. He knew his plan was going to work."  
  
"We need proof, and fast," Miranda frowned.  
  
"Can you try to talk to her?" Gordo asked.  
  
"I can try, but as soon as I mention your name, I don't think she'll be too willing to listen. And no doubt she'll be with Shane right now," Miranda said.  
  
--- --- ---  
  
Meanwhile, Miranda's hunch was happening. Lizzie was in Shane's room. She had gotten over her rage, then started crying, and was now back to her rage. "Can you believe him? I've known him since I was born, for crying out loud. He's never done anything this cruel before."  
  
"What can I say, Lizzie? He seems to be a callous guy with a cold heart," Shane said. He moved closer to her on his couch, but she didn't seem to notice.  
  
"What are you saying? Wait, what am I saying? You're right. He doesn't care about me anymore." Lizzie put her tear-stained face on Shane's chest. She started crying again and lifted her face up. She stared into his eyes. Before she knew what she was doing, her lips were against his and she was kissing him. Not a half hour later and she was already kissing somebody else. But she didn't have time to think about that now, because she heard a loud gasp from the door.  
  
She whipped around to see Kate staring at them. Her purse and its contents were spilled at her feet. "What's going on?" she heard a male voice ask, and Jason joined Kate at the door.  
  
Why didn't Shane shut the door when he let Lizzie in? Well, if she would turn away from Kate and Jason's shocked faces, she'd notice the big smile on Shane's face.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Sorry it's so short! I thought that would be a nice place to leave it, though.  
  
  
  
As promised, I'll make a "Spin-Off" story from this one, but it will only be about 5 chapters long.  
  
Tell me if I should write one about Gordo's new job, Jason and Miranda's relationship, or another suggestion you have that has something to do with this story. Eventually, I'll write one, depending on what you guys tell me. 


End file.
